The Dragon Within
by FireCacodemon
Summary: 5 Years that happened after an event involving the Crimson Dragon. Yusei was able to turn into a dragon but locked himself away into an old house. Yusei never even goes outside. Jack and Aki find him by accident.
1. The Old Abandoned House

FireCacodemon: Yay a new story

Yusei: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Thankfully

FireCacodemon: Hey!

Yusei: Enjoy Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The old abandoned house<p>

I wonder what it's like on the outside world. I have lost contact with it by only staying in abandoned house so that no one can hurt me. I got involved in an accident and have not been able to control myself. There was a duel that involved summoning some kind of dragon 5 years ago. I think it was the Crimson dragon...for some strange reason it came for a few seconds before it went into me and turned me into a dragon. After that I locked myself away knowing that I should never forget the destruction that I caused.

The sun was up in the sky and the sunlight was shining through the cobwebbed covered windows and shining onto my face. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. This house was surrounded by trees and that was about it. It's really peaceful and nothing that can hurt me is here. There was everything a boy could do here...play games; admire a broken television...what am I kidding there is nothing to do here. I stood there waiting for something to happen but nothing ever did.

"Come on let's get into that house" I heard and it caught my attention to the window. I looked out to find a girl with a boy following her. She looked up at the window I was looking from before smiling. She looked like the leader of them until the tall blond haired boy looking up as well.

"Looks like there is someone in there" He said with an Australian accent before both the girl and the boy walked in. I made my little escape by hiding into the basement with my dragon like skills. They both looked around to try to find me but they decided to camp out into this house. I was in my dragon form as I crept out from the basement to get a better look at the two new people.

The moon was up in the air and that was when my dragon abilities came in handy as I could hide in the darkness and become un-noticed. That was until I made a noise with my tail as it knocked over a glass object that I had no idea was there. It smashed on the floor and shards flew everywhere. The girl noticed this and then saw me. My crimson eyes fixed onto her brown eyes before the other boy came into the open. I looked at the both before my stomach made its noise telling me that it was hungry. I could not help but lick my lips as they both looked like a good meal. It's a dragon feeling when new meat comes near you.

"Crikey it's a Dragon!" The tall boy with blond hair shouted but the girl quickly silenced him. I think he was afraid of me but I get that a lot from when people use to come here about 5 years ago...before I was forgotten about. I liked it that way. The girl started to come closer to me and this confused me. She held in her hand something red and it looked like meat. I took a sniff at it where I was and it smelt like meat...I looked out at the girl. If she did not have such a sweet smile she would have been dead.

"It's ok you don't need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on out of the shadows" she said to me. Her voice was so pure that I expected while trying to get me out. Her partner on the other hand looked as though he was scared of me well...what do you expect?

"Aki I don't think it's a good idea to call it out" the blond haired boy said to her. So her name is Aki? It's a rather cool name.

"Don't worry Jack I think it's more afraid of us then we are of it" Aki said. I hate being called an "it" but there was nothing I could do. So Jack was his name...It stirred some memories that started to think back to my human form. I took a liking to Aki and came out from the shadows. My black scales reflected the moonlight that was coming in the room. My horns on my head were as sharp as ever. My crimson eyes' watching both of them and my tail was not as long as my body was but it did get annoying sometimes. My tail had spikes on it just like my head and my claws looked like I could rip through chain mail. Jack looked at me before moving Aki away from me. If I was any other animal then yes you could tell my emotion but as a dragon you just can't. Aki smiled at me as she looked as if she has been trying to find me for years. My who body was black and my horns were the colour of blood. I tried not to bare my teeth at them otherwise they would run away for sure. My teeth were the sharpest around and could tear through the toughest of metal. Jack moved a little closer to me just to get Aki's hand and move her away from me. I knew that was coming I had seen it so many times. Aki looked at me as though she could read my emotions. The moon light was reflecting on the ceiling off my scales before I turned to leave.

"Wait...where are you going" I turned to look seeing that Aki was trying to get closer to me. I looked at Jack before moving closer to Aki. She seemed to smile. Jack on the other hand looks as though he wants to kill me. It's hard to kill a dragon because they have such strong scales...like me. I did not really make a noise as such as she came over to me and started petting me. First it felt strange until Jack pulled her away from me. I looked at Jack and gave him the scariest look I could give. Jack did look a little frightened as I started showing my teeth that were blood stained from the last meal 5 years ago. Dragon's don't brush their teeth ok but Aki just smiled.

"I was wondering when I was going to see those" She said to me with a smile. I hid my teeth again as I was no longer trying to scare Jack.

Jack looked at his wrist at his watch before yawning. Aki looked at Jack before turning back to me. I gave her half a smile before I went back into the darkness away from the moon light. Aki watched me as I went back into the darkness before turning to Jack and starting to fall asleep next to him. I watched the two for a little while before returning back where I should be in. I looked back before looking up at the moon before I settled down to get some sleep. Maybe I can trust Aki because she seems to like me but Jack on the other hand maybe not so much. Why would they come now? Why have they come? What are they after? I let out a yawn before all the questions got my curiosity going and fell asleep in my room which is the basement of the old house. Nothing bothered me there. Since they are there...will they bother me?

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading this chapter. I will upload soon. This story has been proof read before this was online by a friend of mine from school.<p>

Yusei: Please review it would be appreciated.

FireCacodemon: You readers are amazing since you have read this story =]

Yusei: I think you need to come off the sugar FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: go back to your work Yusei.


	2. Jack, Aki and Who?

Yusei: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. FireCacodemon only owns the story line of this story only.

FireCacodemon: sorry for not uploading sooner I lost interest of Fanfiction for a couple of days but I still wrote it. I just never went onto this website to upload it.

Yusei: Yes you did you just spent more time writing the next chapters for ages now.

FireCacodemon: Yeah I would like to thank: Midnight MoonXX, Quazarkmax, AshxGlace4EVER & ForeverWildfire2.0 for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Jack and Aki and who?<p>

The sun was shining through the cobwebbed windows in the room where Jack and Aki were sleeping. They both awoke and noticed that there was dust on everything...some things I kept dust free but most of the furniture was covered in dust. Aki was the first one to get off the floor to see my dragon foot prints on the floor. She decide to follow them and Jack just wanted to keep Aki safe from me...I don't know why they should worry. I'm really harmless if my area is not getting destroyed. Aki wanted to find me again for a strange reason I have no idea why. She looked at the floor with the dragon footprints leading to the basement. Aki decided to follow them as she crept into the basement where I was sleeping. I turn back into my human form when I sleep and during the day mainly because I try not to show my dragon form. I can change into a dragon whenever I want but I made it into a habit of mine to take flight during the night for food but since Aki gave me some yesterday there was no need to fly. I opened by cobalt eyes and looked up at the ceiling. My ears picked up the noise as Aki was opening the door to the cellar. I gave a little panic squeak before getting a grip on myself and hid somewhere in the basement.

"The trail ends here" Aki said. I could tell by her voice. I looked up from my hiding place as I saw her foot hit the first step. The cellar was cleanest place in the whole house. Jack came in a few seconds later just to see where she was going. Aki turned to look at me, and I panicked. It's been ages since I used my voice...5 years ago after sealing myself in this place I call home. I never opened the front door for all those years. As she looked at me I felt myself leaning closer and fell over the pile of boxes I was hiding behind. Aki gasped as she came over to me and Jack followed shortly. They both looked at me in shock to find someone else here...another living human for that matter. Jack noticed me in a second.

"Aki stay back from him" Jack said as he pulled her away from me. So I had been recognised then just when I though nothing could go wrong Jack looked around the place to something dangerous. Aki looked confused at the moment before Jack found a stick. I looked around for something too. If I was going to get attacked I will make sure I put up a good fight against them. Aki noticed there was a duel disk lying on the floor with no dust on. She noticed there was a deck in there as well before Jack went after me. I avoided the attack from him before Aki went to the disk.

"Jack what has he done wrong?" Aki asked Jack before he stopped and looked at her. He looked stunned for a moment as she did not know what I had done 5 years ago.

"There was an accident that happened 5 years ago Aki. There was a boy there who was tops but one event happened. While he was duelling against another player he summoned a creature knows as the Crimson Dragon. It came out from nowhere and started causing destruction. The boy's eyes turned crimson just like the dragon and also started causing destruction and killed the other duellist. After that duel finished the Crimson Dragon went into the dullest that summoned it and turned the boy into a dragon. After that the stadium that they were duelling was completely destroyed and the boy that turned into the dragon flew off...never to be seen again...until now" Jack said after Aki looked up at him. Jack tried to hit me again but this time I grabbed the stick that Jack tried to hit me with and looked at him.

"Jack, stop fighting with him! He might be the wrong person!" Aki shouted at Jack and he flinched. I flinched to at how her voice turned harsh towards Jack. I stepped back away from both of them and turned to look at the pile of boxes that I knocked over when I was discovered. Aki looked towards me and watched me sorting out the boxes I knocked over. There were bits of wood all over the floor from the box that fell off. Aki looked at the duel disk and picked it up. Jack watched my every move and looked as though he was going to kill me. Aki took the first card off the top of the deck to revile Stardust Dragon. My dragon senses turned my attention towards Aki. My eyes turned crimson as she held the dragon in her hand. Jack noticed this and tackled me over and we got into a little fight. Me and Jack were rolling over each other and Aki looked over to us to see what all the commotion was about. On my back through my clothes was the mark of the Crimson Dragon Jack was talking about. Aki took a step back as I kicked Jack off me. I used more power than I thought I did and he hit the wall making a loud crashing noise as everything fell from the wind that was created. Jack collapsed on the floor. Aki looked at the card in her hand and then put it back on the deck. The mark of the Crimson Dragon on my back slowly faded and my eyes turned back to normal. This was all the evidence that Aki needed before I was found out. Aki took a step back and I stood up. I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Jack was not kidding me. You did destroy the stadium" she said with a voice full of fear. I can sense it I moved really quickly and got Stardust Dragon and left my room as quick as I can. The door slammed before I got there. I turned to look back at Aki. My eyes locked onto her eyes. Jack slowly started to regain conscious as he groaned at the pain. Aki still watched me with her eyes full of fury and confusion. Those brown eyes of hers were locked onto mine. I felt myself hating myself for leaving those eyes. Aki was starting to walk closer to me. I tried to move but I looked down at my feet and noticed that roots had started to climb up my legs. I felt a wave of panic slowly taking my fear from magic away.

"I remembered the name of the duellist" Jack said looking at Aki and the roots that were slowly restricting my legs from moving and if I did constricted. I looked into Jack's eyes but he smiled.

"Tell me his name" Aki said. Jack nodded and his smile became even more sinister.

"How are you doing Yusei?" Jack said. The name Yusei stung me for a bit after all the memories came flooding back to me. Jack and Aki watched me. My emotions of hatred started to rise and the feeling of emptiness slowly turned to hatred for Jack. I hated him so much now. After hearing my name said by Jack who was the "King" burned me. Aki looked up at me with tears in her eyes. All my negative emotions were taken away from me and looked as though they went into her.

"Why did you do it?" She shouted at me. I looked down at my feet before Jack came up to me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Yeah Yusei tell us!" Jack roared in my face.

"Like I did it on purpose. Like I wanted to be left alone for 5 years. Sitting in the darkness fearing the world. I kept myself to myself so that I could not hurt anyone else!" I felt myself roaring into Jack's face. He took a step back and Aki looked at me. "You don't know what it's like to be called a monster and the only thing you do is keep yourself safe and hidden from the world. Yes. I have the power of the Crimson Dragon! I also destroyed the stadium by accident!" I shouted at both of them and Aki felt my pain. She looked as though she knew what it was like to being called a monster. Aki looked at me and she knew my pain but I did not know why. The roots that were preventing me from moving loosened their grip on me and my legs were free. Aki had tears in her brown eyes which confused me a bit but Jack was still up in my face.

"Great now you upset her!" Jack screamed in my face again. If he did that one more time I was going to kill him. He was so annoying and I did not mean to upset her. Guilt was washing over me now. Jack went back to Aki.

"I know what it's like to be called a monster. I had it for a while now but recently Jack has been looking after me. Yusei. My magic is real. You felt it on your legs. You don't need to be afraid of me anymore...maybe Jack" Aki was saying

"Hey" Jack made an outburst before Aki could continue

"But not me" Aki said and her brown eyes filled with empathy. The door opened and I looked outside to the rest of the house. She did understand how I felt even now...Jack looked as though he was still going to kill me but with Aki I felt safer around her.

"Why did you have to come here anyway?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I needed to get away from the city and this was the only place left" Aki said to me and she put her hand on my face. Her hand was so warm and my face is so...cold. Aki smiled so sweetly and I wanted to feel it more. Jack on the other hand hated it as I was getting closer to Aki. Jack looked around the room.

"I guess this is where you sleep Yusei after locking yourself away?" Jack asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. Aki was the one standing close to me and I felt her emotions emitting from her body. I noticed that she no longer had her hand to my face but held my hand. I never felt so wanted in my life.

After Jack had finished searching for whatever he was looking for decided that they needed to leave but Aki wanted to stay with me. I thought if someone knew what it was like being alone and unwanted then maybe she was what I needed. I took hold of Stardust Dragon and held it firmly in my hand. I looked down and it looked as if the dragon on the card was staring right at me. Aki decided that she would stay with me until Jack returned from exploring the house. A few minutes later I fell asleep in the corner of the room where the blanket was. Aki went over there as well to see what I called a bed. She noticed that it was ripped a bit at the sides but when she noticed the way I was sleeping she understood how I slept. Aki took out a red phone and started calling someone. I was asleep but I heard her talking about me. I was not sure what it was but I knew that she wanted something...My mind was full of questions and wanting to be answered but after all. Sleep was more important.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I have the next chapter written up I'm just looking for more reviews before I post anything new online.<p>

Yusei: Your reviews are appreciated thanks

FireCacodemon: I'm looking for some ideas that will happen in the future

Yusei: If you guys have any ideas place them in a review and she might put them in.

FireCacodemon: Until next time.


	3. Watching Him Only

FC: Sorry for the long delay but I was buisy working on my next fanfition and I forgot to post this chapter up

Yusei: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-gi-oh 5Ds. If so then then it would be canceled

FC: My storys are not that bad

Yusei: On with the next chapter

FC: Enjoy...I'll get you later

Yusei: hehe

* * *

><p>Watching him only<p>

Aki's POV

He was curled up under the blanket as I was on the phone talking to a friend of mine. Jack was wandering around the house getting a better look around and I noticed that Yusei was shivering and a tear fell from his left eye. I wondered what he was dreaming about but by the look of things it was not a very good dream. I felt sorry for him living in this place for 5 years after everything that happened. After hearing his pain from his voice he started to remind me of myself. I was hated for having powers that could cause real damage.

"_Aki are you still there?"_ I heard the person on the other end of the phone call to me. I smiled as Yusei rolled over in his little bed. Jack came back into the room.

"How is he?" Jack asked and I just pointed over to Yusei who was asleep. Jack just glared at Yusei as he slept. There was nothing really we could do. No one would accept him if they knew what he did but after all it was an accident. Yusei needed someone to look after him and I was going to do that until he was ready to face the world. Jack came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go now I will call you back" I said and hung up on the phone. Jack looked at me and smiled. He knew who it was but I was still not going to tell Yusei if he asked. I bet he has not even seen a phone yet but again I was not sure. Me and Jack both heard Yusei's stomach grown before he subconsciously placed his hand over it. Me and Jack just watched as the sleeping boy with so much power could feel so lonely.

"I'm going to get him some food. He looks like he has not had a meal in years...well not to our standards" Jack said as he walked off again. I removed some of the boxes that were in the way so I could get to him. There were a few scratches on the floor near where Yusei was sleeping. It looked like they were old but you can never be certain about these things. Yusei was shivering again so I tried to find a blanket for him when I felt something grabbing my leg. I looked back to see that Yusei was still asleep but his grip was on my leg.

"I'm sorry...It's all my fault...please don't leave" Yusei was sleep talking possibly about the events that happened 5 years ago. I knew his pain and I felt his soul. It was calling out for someone for help. I looked at him as tears were falling down his face. I knew in my heart that I could help him but he kept himself so closed and his emotions were all over the place. His cobalt eyes were the only thing on my mind at the moment. I knew there was something different about him but the dragon we saw as it's normal that people keep the same eye colour. I went over to his duel disk that was lying on the floor and picked it up. It looked like it was used recently as there was no layer of dust on it as I touched the first card Yusei stirred in his sleep. I still took the top card off the deck and noticed it had a little glow around it. The monster that I drew was stardust dragon and with that Yusei opened his cobalt eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked him and he shook his head and I walked over to him and gave him the card.

"Stardust Dragon...my first card I ever received. My faithful friend never let me down" he said and I heard his depression. I felt tears building up inside of me wanting to get out. I felt my soul reaching out for him as he lay there on the floor.

A few hours had past and Jack came back after getting food for them all. Yusei was still in the basement but I heard Jack knock on the door. I never thought something was so hard to get but I was wrong. It was something I never expected to happen here. Jack came here with blood dripping off his fingers and his hand was cut.

"I think it's harder for me to get the food as the bushes don't seem to like me" Jack said but I knew something else was wrong. I heard Yusei in the basement he knocked over something before coming up here. Yusei looked at Jack and then the white plastic bag he brought with him. Yusei looked at it cautiously as if he could not trust it. Not like it was going to do anything to Yusei but I keep forgetting 5 years was the last time he went outside.

It took us a little while before Yusei got use to having a plastic bag with him. He seemed to find it quiet amusing in fact that anything could of been done with it. I reached into my pocket and brought out a card. Black Rose Dragon was the card I drew from my pocket. I smiled until Yusei cried out in pain. I looked over at him and he was gripping his right arm. I went to his side but he pushed me away.

"Not again" He said to himself. I looked at him as he pushed me away. Jack tried to get a grip on Yusei but again Yusei pushed him out of the way.

"Yusei what's wrong?" Jack asked him before he noticed Yusei's teeth looked like the dragons. I took a step back trying to find out what we could do to stop him.

"n n nothing" he said clearly in pain which does not convince me that he is now in pain. Jack looked at the card that I drew and noticed it was a dragon before turning back to Yusei. Yusei quickly got up and ran away from us and I chased after him.

"Yusei...are you here?" I asked as a massive black dragon came at me. I quickly summoned Black Rose Dragon as it fitted in the room we were in. My Black Rose Dragon I named Rose Petal because I thought it was a sweet name. The black dragon cried out in pain as Rose Petal was summoned. I thought of Yusei when the dragon cried out in pain before lashing out at Rose Petal. Jack came in the room and summoned Red Dragon Archfiend into the room. The room started to get a little destroyed but I don't think Yusei would care. He hated it here as far as I'm aware. Jack looked at the black dragon as is started to back away from us and our dragons. The black dragon had tears of blood. I stood there watching the dragon as is backed into the corner and both of our dragons advancing on the poor dragon. Its pitch black wings protected it from Jack's dragon as it threw fire at it.

"For a dragon this is strong...hang on a minuet" Jack started until he realised who the dragon was.

"Rose Petal stop!" I cried out and she left the dragon alone. Jack's dragon looked a bit confused until the black dragon took its opportunity and took a bite out of Jack's dragon. Jack grabbed his arm in the same place as the black dragon took a biting at Jack's dragon.

"My...arm...it...kills" Jack complained and I looked at Jack with his blood running down his arm. Jack's dragon threw the black dragon off him and the dragon hit the wall before slumping in a heap on the floor. Jack looked at his dragon before calling it back to its card. I did the same and Rose Petal returned to me. I rushed over to the dragon and placed my hand on it. Its scales were so cold. Just like...Yusei's face was. I stood back in horror to the dragon and nearly fell over but Jack caught me. Jack's hands were so warm but where was Yusei?

"Aki you remember the event that happened 5 years ago?" Jack asked me and I nodded. I connected one and one and realised that the dragon was Yusei. I was shocked and rushed over to him and Yusei opened his crimson eyes and looked up at me. I really could tell that it was Yusei because I could feel the connection that happened between us. It felt cold at the beginning but I hope I can change what this connection is. Yusei is calling out for help and I get the feeling that I am the only one who can help. Yusei closed his eyes as I placed my hand on his scales and listened to his soft breathing.

A few hours later Yusei woke up still as a dragon but he turned back into his human form before slowly backing away from me. I guess he was afraid that we would tell someone and possibly get him killed. Jack and I both felt it and gave out a sigh. Yusei was quiet jumpy after that before Jack managed to open the front door. That shook the whole house. A few crashes were herd on the second floor before Yusei came out of the basement and then going upstairs. Jack came in the room where I was with a huge grin on his face.

"I have opened the front door again. It's getting harder each time." Jack told me and I nodded. Yusei came downstairs with a box in his hand. That got my curiosity and I walked next to him. I made sure he did not know I was there but turned around too fast. He saw me. Jack grabbed Yusei before he got very far.

"Jack, do you have to be so mean?" I asked him and he smiled.

"No but I bet fresh air would do him some good." Jack said and I smiled. Jack could be weird sometimes but this was one of his moments where he would be a genius. I walked over to Jack and took Yusei by the hand. He seemed to calm down a little and started to look relaxed at my touch. I giggled making him confused as Jack started to take him into the outside world. Something he seemed to have lost connection to.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Well that's the chapter for you<p>

FC: please review and suscribe.

Yusei: Please if you could give us any hints on how this could be updated from spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes.

FC: I have read this and a friend has proof read it so hopefully there are no mistakes.

Yusei: See you next chapter.

FC: I might just post the next one tommorow but it depends if I don't get sugar high.

Yusei: oh boy...


	4. This is the world?

FC: Yay the next Chapter

Jack: So this is where you keep comming Yusei?

Yusei: Jack what are you doing here?

FC: Jack Atlas?

Jack: Yeah?

Yusei: FireCacodemon does not own Yugioh 5Ds and I think we are all greatfull

Jack: Hey this is the story!

FC: Next Chapter

Jack: HEY!

* * *

><p>This is the world?<p>

Jack held me even if I struggled I could not escape from him. Jack's grip was so hard I might of hurt myself if I made a move but when I saw the front door I panicked. It was open and the sun was shining through as the sun was trying to get to something. Aki smiled as I started struggling to get free from Jack and to stay inside the house. Jack started to loosen his grip and I broke free and hid behind Aki. She giggled from the fact that I hid behind her instead of Jack but she knew the reason why. I liked her more than Jack and that was simple but then again her Black Rose Dragon card still felt weird. It felt like myself was trying to control that card. Maybe the Crimson Dragon that lives inside of me was trying to give me information.

"Yusei come on man. Get outside" Jack said to me...it was more like a command than anything else. Aki just looked at me behind her and smiled. She took my hand and started taking me outside. I followed her outside before the wind greeted us. It blew Aki's hair in my face but soon left it. The temperature was different. It was warmer then the house even when the fire is on that we have to create. I let go of her hand and walked up to the nearest tree and placed my hand on it. The bark of the tree was rough but then occasionally it was smooth. The wind rustled the leaves in the tree and on fell on my head. I picked it off and looked at it with Aki looked and smiling at me. Jack on the other hand walked next to me and then pushed me. I fell over in grass before sneezing. The first time I sneezed was 5 months ago. Yeah 5 months while I was dusting my bedroom. Jack sniggered as I sneezed so I got up and pushed him back. Mine was harder then Jack's and he hit the tree before staggering to get back up to his feet.

"That was not necessary" Jack said to me and I smiled. Outside was not as scary as I thought it would be. Aki went over to Jack's side to help him up before they heard a bird chirp. I looked up to the source of the noise and there was a lonely little bird sitting in the tree looking at me. I smiled before the bird took off.

"Something's wrong" I said as I felt a disturbance. I was correct as a net came flying at me and trapped me. Aki and Jack looked at me before a net came right at me. I felt the net come over me before I heard Jack and Aki's voices and their feet running towards me. I felt someone else coming here. My eyes turned crimson and I could feel the mark on my back. Right on queue my hands turned into claws. They were sharp enough to rip through this net but then remembered Jack and Aki were watching. I was hoping that Jack pulled Aki away from me as I transformed into my dragon form. After my claws came out the skin slowly and surely turned into scales and my eyes turned into the eyes of the dragon. My back felt like it exploded as wings came out. The black wings stretched out but the net was still on me. Aki turned away while Jack watched me. MY head changed into the dragon head and my teeth followed before my legs were becoming a dragon. The tail was the last thing to turn into a dragon. After completely turning into a dragon Jack snapped back into reality and Aki looked at me.

"Yusei are you ok?" Aki said she came up to me hoping nothing else would happen. I nodded now because I can't speak English while in this form. Jack looked around and then tried to get the net off me but nothing would work. I stared off into the direction the net came from to see another boy. He had orange hair that was sticking up and marks on his face. I started growling at him as he came closer. Aki seemed to know him as she went up to him. He stopped and smiled at Aki before Jack went up to him. I was still growling at him and tried to break free from the net.

"Crow what are you doing here?" Aki asked him. Crow? Isn't that a bird? I gave out a roar catching everyone's attention. Jack went over to me and told me to be quiet but I growled at him.

"I came here for a little game of hunt and I caught that" Crow said as he pointed to me. I bared my teeth at Crow before Aki put up her hand to say it's safe. I stopped growling as Aki guided Crow over to me.

"Crow do you even know what this is?" Jack asked in a not impressed tone but Crow just started laughing. I never did get a sense of humour before the accident. I never got jokes really and this confused me the most. Aki came over to me and slowly placed her hand on my head and started stroking me. I smiled at this but Crow burst out laughing.

"Yeah it's a dragon...the same one I have been hunting down" Crow said and pointed out at me. I bared my teeth at him in frustration before my eyes started to glow causing Aki to start walking backwards. She feel over and Jack rushed to her side.

"Crow how do you know where to find it?" Jack asked Crow. Before he could give him an answer I roared causing everyone to flinch. Crow fell on the floor laughing as I looked up and saw a helicopter. Aki looked up at where I was looking before seeing the helicopter starting to get lower. Jack grabbed Crow and picked him up into the air.

"What is that helicopter doing?" Jack asked and Crop looked up.

"That's not mine...but it could be the other person after the dragon. Tough though it's mine" Crow said before Jack pushed him up against a tree and glaring him in the face.

"This dragon as you put it as has a name you know" Jack said and I roared again as it was getting closer. I threw my head back and used my breath to create fire in order to hit the helicopter. The fire burst out of my mouth through the net and caused an explosion from the helicopter and caused it to crash down to the ground. The net was still in one piece so I tried biting it. Crow was laughing his head off.

"You can't bite through it or destroy it by fire" Crow said and I glared at him. My eyes still glowing crimson before I knew it the clouds turned grey.

There was soon a thunder storm as it started to rain with the sound of thunder. Crow stopped laughing and now seeing the serious side of things. The wind was harsh and slowly but surely the sky was becoming crimson just like me eyes. Aki looked over at me as I spread my wings the best I could while roaring into the sky. I forgot what got me so worked up but whatever it is upset the Crimson Dragon inside of me more than my natural rage. Crow looked at how much the colour crimson was in the area. The trees leaves started to turn crimson before Jack looked at me looking at Crow. I was getting ready to attack Crow before Aki got in the way with her arms spread out and protecting him. I stopped charging my fire but was growling at her. Jack and Crow watched at how brave Aki was being before my tail was swaying in the breeze and it started raining small fire balls. Aki grabbed her Black Rose Dragon card and summoned the dragon.

"Come forth Rose Petal!" Aki cried as her dragon appeared in fount of me. I roared in pain and Crow noticed this. Jack watched as Rose Petal and me were roaring at each other but my roar sounded like pain.

"Aki...The dragon's calling out in pain!" Crow called out to Aki but she ignored him. Rose Petal was Aki's dragon but the storm stopped and out came a while dragon. The Dragon from the sky started to clean up everything that the storm did and then landed in fount of me. Stardust Dragon was here? Aki looked surprised at this as Stardust Dragon roared at Rose Petal. Everything started to go black and my eyes stopped glowing crimson. They returned to the normal crimson eyes I had before I blacked out.

I woke up a few hours later while unconscious I turned back into my human form. I looked around where I was and Aki was watching me but gave a sigh of relief as I opened my eyes. Crow and Jack were there as well. I though Crow would not be here but I guessed wrong but I was glad on having more company.

"Yusei are you ok?" Aki asked me. I smiled before Jack and Crow looked at each other. I realised I was out of the net and tried to get up but a sharp pain hit my stomach. I placed my hand on it and Aki gave a short worried look to me. I smiled at the pain before realising that I used up most of my dragon power causing me to become famished. Jack and Crow started talking before I made a yawn. Crow looked at my yawn and smiled.

"That is such a cute yawn for a dragon" Crow said to me. I glared at him as my stomach made the growling noise telling him I was hungry and Crow did look tasty. That's a side effect from being a dragon your mind goes into dragon state. Jack gave out a little snigger as Crow started to back away from me. I smiled.

"You're the one who destroyed the stadium" Crow said to me and I nodded. I wish people will stop bringing it up. It's starting to get annoying by the countless times that I have been recognised. I just want people to leave me alone. We're still outside so the wind is annoying me by moving my hair but it was a cool breeze. Crow held out his hand as if he wanted me to take it.

"I'm Crow. A friend of Jack's and Aki." He introduced himself unlike Jack and Aki. I just nodded in improvement and Crow seemed to take a liking to me. I don't know what happened to Stardust Dragon but I'm glad it's over. I felt like I was being ripped apart...the same feeling that happened with Aki when she summoned her Rose Petal I think she is calling it now. I get the feeling that the Crimson Dragon is trying to get to it. Stardust already is mine so when I summon him nothing happens.

"Crow what's been happening at the city?" Jack asked. Crow nodded his head.

"The towns getting better and Satellite has improved but there is still a massive room for improvement. Aki, why have you been hanging out here?" Crow asked Aki before my stomach made the noise again.

"Yusei...just stay still while Jack goes and gets food." She nodded to Jack who got up and left us with the trees and birds. The birds have come back so they create a lot of noise. Crow was still looking for his answer.

"Well?" Crow asked Aki who was getting distracted by my confusion.

"The reason why I came here in the first place was to see if I could get Sayer some new people. That was my original plan. After staying here for one night...I found Yusei." She said as she came and put her hand on my face. I don't know why but I placed my hand over her hand. Crow smiled at this. I had no idea why though. Something was wrong but it felt good. Outside really is not so bad...until you get hungry.

Jack came back with the food and brought out some chicken. I looked at it for a little while before doing anything and then took it out from Jack's hand and started chewing on it. Crow, Aki and Jack watched me as I ate the chicken. It tasted so good and so juicy just like it was killed or something. If you could see emotions then little hearts will be around me. Crow and Jack both laughed and I had the feeling I knew why but Aki on the other hand just smiled. Aki was sitting next to me and she started stroking my hair. I finished the last bit of chicken before licking my fingers that now smelled of chicken to my delight.

"Jack, why did you come here?" Crow asked Jack.

"I came here to this house because I heard there was something living here and it was old and abandoned. I wanted to claim the house as my own to get some peace from the town." Jack said and I understood what he meant. Aki looked at me and smiled...I don't know why but she is while Jack and Crow snigger at us.

"You don't talk much...do you?" Crow asked me and I nodded. I don't talk much but it's hard to trust people who look like lunch to you. Aki has been nice to me and so has Jack after he got use to me that is. Crow...well I have just met him so I don't really trust him.

"This is Yusei. He's the one with the Crimson Dragon" Aki told Crow and he smiled. She moved closer to me and I felt myself starting to lean on her as she put her arm around me. It felt warm before Jack went over to us. Me and Aki looked at Jack before he put on a warm smiled. That's when it went wrong.

"Well if it isn't the Crimson Dragon boy" I heard a voice say. The breeze died down and Aki and Jack along with Crow stood up. They watched as a man with grey hair walking over. I stood up before realising that he was trouble. He wore a grey suit with his hands behind his back. Never a good sign. He put on a gas mask before throwing something at all of us. Whatever it was it was it was emitting some sort of gas...Aki, Jack and Crow...were falling asleep...before I fell asleep to.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Outside was pritty nice untill he showed up<p>

Jack: What Chapter is this?

Yusei: This chapter was proof read by a friend of FireCacodemon. If there is anything wrong then please tell us.

FC: Yeah Review are nice too or I will...

Jack: WHAT ARE YOU 2 UP TO?

Yusei: Join me, FireCacodemon and Jack next time

FC: Bye people


	5. The Plan

Yusei: Finaly a new chapter

* * *

><p>The Plan<p>

No POV

"Sir, do you have him?" a rough voice said behind the man with long grey hair in the grey suit. The man turned and smiled.

"You can call me Godwin if you like. Now I have the power of the Crimson Dragon I can use it to destroy the Satellite. This boy will do it." Godwin said as he turned to look at Yusei who was chained to the wall but is still able to move freely. Yusei looked relaxed as he was sleeping but occasionally shivered on the cold, grey, metallic floor. Godwin smiled at Yusei knowing that he will no longer cause him any worries.

"This boy is dangerous sir" The man dressed in black told Godwin before he was relieved of his duty and left to do whatever he wanted. Godwin continued staring at Yusei as he was sleeping on the floor waiting for his next plan to happen.

"He holds the power of the Crimson Dragon and he will help me achieve what I want" Godwin said before looking at a screen. The screen had Yusei's heart rate, pulse and power levels along with emotions all in different colours on the screen. Godwin smiled before he noticed that Yusei was starting to wake up.

Yusei's POV

What happened? I opened my eyes and started to look around. There was a cold, grey metallic floor on what I was standing on. I looked around to see if anyone else was here with me and I was wrong. I was alone. There was a glass window in front of me where I could see the man before he gassed us all. I knew that he was no good before I tried to walk closer to him I felt chains on my wrists and ankles. They were keeping me a distance from him but I still knew he was bad news. I was glaring right at him and I bet he could feel how much rage was inside of me. My nose picked up a scent and looked at where it was coming from to find that there was some meat on the floor. Whoever was keeping me here knew how to get my attention onto something.

My stomach growled at me saying it was hungry but something was telling me that I can't trust it. I followed my instincts and left it alone. I looked back at the man.

"I'm called Godwin just to let you know. Please tell me your name" Godwin said to me. So that's his name huh? Not a bad name but still I don't trust him. I think he knew that would be a response from me. I bet he knew that but there was that smile on his face...an evil smile of the matter of fact. It was so pure with a plan that involved using me to get what he wants. I looked down at my chains before thinking about turning myself into a dragon but then thought against what he wanted to be kept secret. My stomach growled again.

"Where's Aki?" I asked Godwin and he only smiled. I had a bad feeling about this but still waited for his answer.

"Aki is fine where you last saw her. Jack is also fine but I need to talk to you" Godwin said to me. I frowned but then decided to take the meat that was in the room to calm down my dragon senses. I happily chewed on the meat I was given before I heard a door open. I turned to look at the person who entered the room. Godwin was just standing there.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your mean but now you belong to me" Godwin said as I looked at him confused. Before I could do anything I felt a presence behind me putter something around my neck. It felt cold and metallic like a collar? Why do I need to have a collar on me? Godwin would know the answer.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled as I tried to beat the person behind me. I knew then that everyone was an enemy to me and I could never trust people again. Even if it means breaking my friendship with my new friends. A dragon attitude was starting to kick in as I felt hatred to humans begin. Rumour had it though but dragons control the element of fire. I might try it out. I remembered that in a human form I can't use fire from my mouth but I could another way. Why did I not try this before? I put my hands on top of each other. I moved them slowly apart and felt a heat wave erupt from my hands creating a fireball in the space between my hands. It felt warm and Godwin looked...not shocked?

"I now see the true you dragon...or do you prefer Yusei?" He asked me. I nodded at my name before I readied the fire ball right at Godwin. He just smiled? What is wrong with this guy?

"I bet your wondering why I'm not scared?" Godwin questioned me and I nodded still getting ready to fire the ball in my hands. I just wanted to get rid of it because I wanted to get rid of him but something stopped me. I wanted an answer on why he wanted me and I will find out.

Jack's POV

I woke up to fine Aki and Crow next to me and no Yusei. I got up as Aki and Crow also started to awaken as well. The place was not the same without Yusei but I heard a little dragon cry in the back of my mind. I turned to look with my long coat blowing in the wind. I picked out a card from my deck to hear my Red dragon Archfiend calling to me telling me that Yusei was in trouble.

"Jack what's wrong man?" Crow asked me but I just showed him my dragon card. Crow got the idea and Aki brought out her dragon. Crow looked through his deck and brought out Black-winged Dragon. I felt a pain in my right arm and so did Crow and Aki. A glowing red mark appeared on our arms. Mine looked like wings. It was pulsing pain throughout arms as we all took hold of them. Crow was the next to remove his hand away from the mark only to fine what looks to be a smiling twisted face. Aki's mark looked like a claw as they were all glowing crimson.

"_Yusei is in great danger. Please help him and may he turn his hatred of people to love again." _That voice calmed the pain in our arms and the signs were burnt into our arms. Whatever the voice was it sounded worried.

"Turn his hatred of people to love?" Aki said and that confused me and Crow. Was it that the great Jack Atlas would find out what the voice meant? I never knew but if Yusei was in trouble then we needed to save him.

"Who's voice was it?" Crow asked but me and Aki both shrugged out shoulders as we never knew.

"_I'm the power that sleeps in Yusei Fudo. Please hurry or the darkness will take over" _The Crimson Dragon said. With that we rushed off to get some leads on what's happened.

Yusei's POV

Godwin was standing there not even caring about the temperature at the moment as it kept me warm and the only thing that was somehow keeping my temper down. I was putting all my rage into the fire. It started to drain my energy. Maybe elements are better in dragon form but I tried to show no weakness. I held it a few more minutes before I became exhausted. I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath and Godwin just smiled. I felt that smile burn my neck. I felt my conscience slipping away from me but I did my best to keep myself awake. In the end I felt something get injected into my arm. That increased my drowsiness and I fell asleep on the floor. I felt that Aki, Jack and Crow were with me but I knew that was impossible since they went here.

"Don't worry Yusei. I will use your powers to cause the destruction of everyone who put you down. I will sort you out and make you normal again." Godwin said as he knelled next to my sleeping body.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Yay the chapters done<p>

FC: Please review and stick with the story

Yusei: Thanks for everyone who has favourited this story and written reviews for the story. They are really appreciated.

FC: You readers are amazing I can't thank you enough.

Yusei: you can by uploading faster

FC: Until next time

Yusei: Bye readers


	6. The Search Begins

Yusei: I know you have your exams starting next week but could you spend just a little time to think about this story?

FC: Yeah I know Yusei. I have to continue this story no matter what happens

Yusei: Thank you for thoes people who reviewed this story and favourited this story. You know who you are

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. If I did *goes off into daydream*

Yusei: Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>The Search begins<p>

Aki's POV

I stood there holding Rose in my hand hoping to get something from the card but nothing happened. We all stood there looking at our cards when an idea hit me. My though was summoning them to see if they could track down Yusei but something was telling me that it was a bad idea. I don't want that man to use Yusei for destructive powers if he said he had the Crimson Dragon in him...what was the message from the dragon again...

"_Yusei is in great danger. Please help him and may he turn his hatred of people to love again."_ And then after that...

"_I'm the power that sleeps in Yusei Fudo. Please hurry or the darkness will take over" _The voice of the Crimson Dragon echoed through my head. Jack and Crow were still looking at their cards.

"Well why don't we go after him then...If he's in danger" Jack finally said after a few minutes silence. Me and Crow looked at him before Crow turned back to the card in his hand.

"Jack we don't know where he is or what that man's plan is...who knows what he is doing to Yusei" I told Jack and he frowned and turned around as if he was sulking without a corner to sit in. I put Rose back into my deck before I looked back at the old house Yusei was living in. I smiled as I remembered the times me and Yusei had in there about 3 days ago but Jack looked towards the town. New Domino City was in front of him and it looked as though this house was waiting for Yusei to go there as it still had the sight of the town there. The house looked lonely without having Yusei wandering around in there doing who knows what. What really was worrying me was the fact that if I did not find this house Yusei would still be alone but out of trouble. He would of stayed in there quiet happily...I think...away from the world and getting food...somehow and enjoying what he could get.

I looked down at my wrist to see a shiny, silver, watch telling me what the time was. 3:59 was on the watch and Crow put his card away as the wind came and started blowing the trees and the grass.

"We can't just stand here anymore Yusei needs us...and we need him" I said to the group and Crow jumped as I made my comment before smiling.

"Don't you mean You need him?" Crow said before giggling and Jack turned to face me.

"Crow now is not the time to be getting into jokes" I cried to Crow as he fell on the floor laughing.

"Aki's right though Crow...We need to get Yusei away from that man. If he's going to be used then we're going to use him first" Jack said as his accent sounded serious and Crow got over his little giggle fit and got off the grass as he stood up.

"No offence but where are we going to get information on where Yusei is? I bet lots of people don't even know who he is." Crow said and Jack nodded. Crow was right no one knew Yusei even existed after 5 years. Well no one would of seen him for 5 years and he was probably forgotten now but if that man brings him out of his comfort zone things could go horribly bad for the people of the city let alone us. All three of us looked at each other before setting off to the city to get some clues on who took Yusei away from us and why.

Yusei's POV

I woke up to find myself in a gigantic room with another person in. I remembered the person at an instant. It was Aki...why would she be here if Godwin said that I was here only. I stood up before running over to her...her face was pale as if there was no blood in her body. Her eyes were open and there was a shocking expression on her face. I started searching her body for an injury and I found a bullet shot right through her chest right where the heart is. I froze the instant I found it before letting go of her body and crawling back. I felt my heart cry out as the pulse in my body started increasing. No...she can't be dead...my mind was playing 20 questions with me and I was losing as Aki's body was stone cold after finally feeling it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" I yelled at the top of my lungs at Godwin who just stood there as if nothing has happened. I tried not to let my anger take over but slowly it was seeping through a barrier I put up inside my mind. There was nothing that could stop this rage as if it was runny lava that just erupted from a volcano. Godwin smiled as my rage was slowly taking over as if he wanted it to take over so he can control it. My eyes were fixed onto his eyes and it felt likes years passed before he broke my concentration and I looked back at Aki's body. The blood was drained out of her body and the smell of rotting flesh started to come to my nose. It started to smell good and my hunger was climbing the Mt. Starvation, the top had a button saying starvation. The lower the hunger was the better.

"I have not done anything to her. People of the city did that to her. She was so misfortunate" Godwin said. Misfortunate stung me for a while before my rage could not be handled any longer it needed to get out of me and I was going to let it.

The rage found the dragon power sleeping in me while in this form and awakened it. The power started running through my veins and started taking over. I smiled before turning into my dragon form without any problems. Normally it kills to change forms but this time there was no pain. I never want any pain to come to me but since I was already in pain I guess I never felt it. I felt Godwin smile at me as I turned into my dragon form with its dragon magic I was able to destroy everything. My eyes felt like they were able to burn though anything I set my eye sight on but I knew they could not. My rage fuelled my fire power...well people think dragon breath out fire...they don't. What really happens is that dragons' spit is venomous and in our mouths we have two rocks in there that create a spark setting the venom alight causing fire. Cleaver huh? There was only one problem...I don't have that spark in my mouth so I can't really do fire. That's a normal dragon for you but for me it's different. Yes I have venom in my mouth and yes but I can choose when I use venom or fire. I don't need a spark like every other dragon does.

Godwin watched my every move before he opened the door to let me out. It was large enough to fit my dragon form though. I saw my opportunity to take live meat and I took it. My rage for people was burning out of control but yet I felt myself just smiling. The cool wind blew against my face as I opened my wings and started flying around in a massive circle above the city trying to find something that will satisfy my hunger and thirst of revenge. Godwin was watching my movement in the sky and smiled. I saw him in the window as he watched me.

I cried out into the sky making everyone look up at me as I flew around the city before diving into the city scaring everyone in sight. I loved this feeling as I smelled the fear radiating of the people.

Jack's POV

Me, Aki and Crow all found D-runners and sped off into the town. The market place was there so lots of people were wandering around town centre so we had to get off the D-runners and walk like normal people. Don't they know who I am...The great Jack Atlas but people still don't get out of my way. Aki and Crow were lagging behind me but I could tell that Aki was worried about Yusei but for Crow...I got nothing for him to have pity for. Aki really liked Yusei but now he's gone by some person who probably wants power and is going to get it when they break Yusei. I'm not sure how strong he is compared to lasers or electricity but I know Yusei won't be fooled easily. He does not seem like that type of person...or dragon for that matter.

"Jack how long have we been walking for?" Crow complained behind me. The wind started to pick up as I turned around and looked at Crow. I rolled my eyes and continued walking before we were stopped by a tall man in a black suit. He had brown hair with black sunglasses on. He looked really important but that never stopped him to say sorry for walking into me.

"Sorry Mr Atlas...is there anything I can do for you?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah you can. Tell me anything about a man with a boy like this" I held a picture of Yusei that I found in the old house. He nodded at the picture and then looked behind him. There was the tallest building there before I saw something released from the building as it started to fly around the city. It was black and tiny only because we were so far away.

"That's Godwin's place. He keeps himself locked up in there but I did see him drag that boy there. He was unconscious on his back as he was walking down the path. What I heard is that he was his nephew that ran away 5 years ago. He was looking for him ever since" The man told me. Nephew? Well that's new to me. I looked behind me and Aki and Crow they could tell something was fishy here but I had no reason to pick a fight with a person who knew the man who took Yusei away from us.

"So his name is Godwin" I said and the man nodded. Aki walked up to my side and then at the building. The black spec was still flying around in a massive circle and then it started coming closer to us as it started to expand its circling. I started to notice it was a dragon. Not just any dragon it was Yusei. Yusei looked enraged at something or someone before I noticed his eyes were full on rage.

"Jack I think we should ask more people before getting to his building" Crow yelled at me and I nodded. We decided to leave the D-runners and ran down the street. We found a quiet place where lots of children were playing with each other. I remembered my time with Martha. She took me in while I was in Satellite but I got to New Domino city and left everything behind. I started to miss the place before hearing a cry in the sky. It sounded like Yusei in his dragon form but why in the middle of the day?

"What's he up to?" I asked myself before Yusei dived into the town and started causing chaos in the town centre. I was tempted to rush off to try to calm him down before we looked at the kids. They were crying in fear and me and Aki went to try to calm down the children when we started to smell something burning. Crow went off to find out what was happening before we guessed what was happening. Yusei was starting to attack everyone. My sight went up to Godwin's building.

Crow's POV

I was running down the alleyways trying to get to what was burning. I ran for ages until I saw Yusei in his dragon form cornering poor people as I noticed he licked his lips. I looked on the ground and did some fast thinking before I found a tomato. I took my chance and threw it at Yusei. My aiming was bad and hit the floor right in front of him. He turned and looked at me. I though he smiled at me before he started to advance on me. I ran for my dear life but the townspeople were everywhere. There were fire men and police and S.W.A.T team members there. Yusei looked as though he wanted them to be there. I saw his black tail swing and hit all the S.W.A.T members over before using fire on them burning them into a crisp. The police took a look at Yusei and then drew pistols.

"Fat lot of good that's going to do" I said to myself before Yusei looked at me. The glare was looking at me as if I was his next meal. He spread his wings and took off, did a back-flip before coming straight at me. As a natural reaction I ran for it. No surprise really was it?

"It's gone after that boy!" I heard the policemen say before they went after Yusei with pistols. I never though they did well but the police men have no idea. I ran as Yusei came after me. I was darting down alley ways before I stopped as Yusei just looked at me as he was waiting for a next move. My heart was racing after Yusei attacked me but after getting to a place where he can't reach me I started to take in deep breaths. I watched Yusei's every move before I was about to turn away from him before he cried out in a roar. I sprinted and that was my bad move. Yusei sprung into action and went straight for me. I ducked and Yusei flew over me scratching me on my shoulder.

I grunted in pain as I placed my hand on my shoulder and the cut seemed really deep. I'm not surprised that Yusei had flipping SHARP claws. As if it wasn't bad enough Yusei came in for another attack. I really thought Yusei was our friend but I guessed wrong. I hope next time Jack and me can have a good go at Yusei and kill him after what he has been doing. I tried to run into some shelter so that Yusei could no longer attack me. The best thing I could do was run back to Jack and Aki. They could help me as they have stronger monsters that could take down Yusei but I smelt something burning. I looked up to see the building I was near on fire thanks to Yusei. I was about to run when Jack and Aki came to me.

"Crow! What's happened?"I heard Aki's voice and Yusei landed behind them. They both turned around and Jack readied his Duel Disk to summon a monster and Aki used her psychic abilities to summer her Rose. Yusei flinched at the dragon being summoned before Yusei used his fire breath to attack Jack missing Aki. I noticed that a lot of my blood was seeping out and I started to feel dizzy from the lack of blood. I felt my conscience slipping away from me. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me away while Aki used Rose to keep Yusei at bay. Something seemed different about him but I could not put my finger on it but at the moment I just needed to keep myself awake so that nothing bad could happen. Aki was using all her strength to keep Yusei down but since he had his fire burning breath he was able to burn through the vines that her dragon was using to keep him down.

"Something must of upset him this badly that he can't control it" I heard Jack say as he looked behind him at Yusei. Those violet eyes should bring Yusei back to his senses...if that did not work I don't know what would.

"Yusei" Was the last thing I said before slipping out into darkness.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Yay for the chapter<p>

FC: Please leave a review and favourite the story if you not all ready have. Thanks

Yusei: FireCacodemon depends on you in order to write the story for your kind reviews.

FC: See you guys hopefully next week sometime. But Yusei is right I do have my exams starting next week and I will be revising for them.


	7. What Happened?

FC: Yay the next Chapter!

Yusei: Sorry for updating so slowley FireCacodemon has been busy writing different storys and never had a story idea.

Jack: Can you please explain what's going on here?"

Aki: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Jack: EXPLAIN!

FC: I'll explain as the readers read the chapter.

Jack: ok

* * *

><p>What's happened?<p>

Aki's POV

Me and Rose were doing the best we could do to keep Jack and Crow protected and make sure that Yusei does not get away. Both of us were trying to keep his mouth shut as he kept on burning the vines that Rose was creating. Yusei gave a mighty roar which could be heard all over the town. Yusei then looked at me and started to stop fighting back slowly. It took us a couple of hours to get him to calm down. Jack had Crow on his back before Yusei completely relaxed in his dragon form, I could not help but smile at how calm he was after his little dragon temper problem. Yusei was lying completely flat on the floor.

"Thanks Aki for sorting Yusei out" I heard Jack say by my side as Rose returned back into her card and I went over to Yusei's side. His ears perked up and lifted his head to me as I came over to him. His red eyes fixed on me and I could feel his depression for his rage taking over. Yusei then laid his head on the floor and then slowly closed his eyes. I was guessing he was tired and was recharging his energy levels. He looked so peaceful in his sleep in dragon form. Aki looked at Yusei before placing her hand on the side of his face. Yusei's ears picked up something and started to wake up.

"Aki. I think Crow's going to make it. What's bothering Yusei?" Jack asked as Yusei started to extend his wings and looked like he was ready to take flight. I looked at him before he took flight and flew back to Godwin's head quarters. Me and Jack watched Yusei go back to Godwin's office before Crow started to recover. From what we saw and the way Yusei's ears twitched I'm guessing Godwin knows how to control Yusei.

"What happened?" Crow asked weakly and Jack and I both looked at him.

"You fainted" Jack told Crow. Crow looked up at Jack and then at me. I felt guilty for letting Yusei go back to Godwin but I guess he knew he was going to have to go back to make sure that nothing else goes wrong. Jack and Crow both looked up at Godwin's headquarters.

"We need to get Yusei out of there" I told them and I felt them agree with me.

"How?" Crow asked weakly.

"Well we could put a tracker on Yusei and then work on that" Jack suggested but we knew we could not go that.

"There has to be some way we can get in there without being noticed" I asked them both.

"Question is...what does Godwin want with Yusei? We have seen what Yusei can do when his rage takes over so what else can he do?" Jack asked me and I just shrugged.

Crow tried to get up and Jack helped him up helped him over to where I was standing. I stood there watching Godwin's building before I was tapped on the shoulder by Crow.

"Can we go somewhere quiet like the old house?" Crow asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and can we get food I'm starving" Jack added in before we all set off back to the old abandoned house to start a new plan.

Yusei's POV

I landed in Godwin's office with a crash as I was exhausted from before. Godwin came to my side and stroked my face.

"You came when I needed you to. Yes I now have the dragon whistle." Godwin said as he brought out a long silver whistle with dragon wings on. I looked at the new whistle that was in sight and then looked away from him. I made a soft growl as the whistle came close to his mouth. Godwin smiled at me and then got up.

I glowing white light came around me as I turned into my human form and just lay there for a couple of minutes. I was thinking of why I lost my temper in the first place and then remembered that I attacked Jack, Crow and Aki. I did not even hear Godwin come up behind me until he held out his hand to help me up.

"Take my hand" Godwin told me and I grabbed his hand and he helped me up on my feet. I never listened to Godwin before so why now? Godwin looked at my confused face before smiling. I think he knew what my question was.

"I bet you are wondering why you are listening to me now? It's more than just a whistle Yusei it gives me something else as well. It gives me your loyalty. You're my pet now Yusei" Godwin told me. The word 'pet' sung me for a little while. I was hoping that I could get away from Godwin and by the sounds of it I won't be getting anywhere fast. Not without that whistle being a threat to me and my loyalty.

"I'm never going to be your pet. Not even a dragon whistle will control me" I told Godwin and he stopped at the same time I did. He turned to look at me. I was starting to regret what I just said.

"Yusei you have no choice but to listen to me. I could tell you to bring me Jack Atlas if I wanted you to but I don't.

"Jack Atlas? You want him?" I asked Godwin and he shook his head.

"I want you to get some rest you look terrible. Your cage is in the main room. Go and rest" Godwin told me to do. I turned to leave him alone before something invisible hit me and I grunted in pain as Godwin watched me.

My cage was in the corner of the room and I went straight to it. The cage was not as bad as I thought but it was large enough for me to fly around in when I came to be in my dragon form. I guess Godwin does not have enough courage in me yet for me to sleep in the same room as him. I guess I could be a little disobedient but as long as he has the whistle I'm in his complete control. My mind went back to Aki for a while.

"Sorry for attacking you and the others...I promise never to hurt you without a meaning to. I will make it up to you." I said ass I turned into my dragon form and lay down. My tail was long enough me it to wrap around me and my wings covered me. There just has to be way out of here but how. Why is Godwin so interested in me? My stomach growled at me but I ignored it. My mind was racing with questions and sometimes I knew I was not going to get the answer I would be looking for.

Jack's POV

We all got food down town before going back to the old abandoned house. Me and Aki helped Crow until we got him sitting down. Aki was with him while I took a little tour on the attic of the house. I noticed that the house had an attic but never went up there. I walked up the stairs they creaked every step I took. I took 3 steps before I had Aki calling out to me to stop making such a racket. I reached the door leading into the attic. There door had a massive slash down the front of it and the door handle looked as if it was ready to collapse. I pushed the brown door open leading to more stairs. I slowly went up the stairs.

The attic was dark and cold and you could tell something tried to get out continuously as there were deep scratch marks around the windows here. I took a couple of steps forward before I took a sniff of the area. The stench of blood was in the room and I covered my nose and mouth with a tissue I had in my pocket. It did not get rid of the stench but it made it breathable. I started to wonder around the room before I stepped on something hard and it made a crunching noise. I looked down and noticed that I stepped on a human corpse. The clothes were still on the front of the person and I rolled over the person to see an old school bully there. The skeleton was there still with the skin on but at the back there was a massive hole in his back and all the soft parts of the body was taken out and probably eaten.

"Yusei...you never had control first did you?" I asked the empty room before I looked outside the window. There were claw marks on the frame of the window and claw marks outside climbing up onto the roof of the building. The whole room was covered in dust before I heard someone coming up the stairs into the attic.

"Jack...what are we going to do?" Aki asked me as she came into the room. She did not mind the stench of the place strangely enough but it bothered me so much. I walked over to her and then she noticed the skeleton on the floor and her face was now filled with panic. I knew that Yusei was not up here as often as everywhere else but I guess this was before he gained control over the dragon powers.

"Aki I don't know what to do. Why are you not with Crow?" I asked her before she looked down.

"He's asleep at the moment and I have done everything I could to help him recover but I guess he just needs rest" Aki told me. I noticed that she was crying but probably from the loss of Yusei to Godwin.

"What does he want with Yusei?" I asked quietly but I suspected that Aki would of heard me as she looked up at me before wiping away a tear.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's not going to be good. If Godwin does control Yusei then something's telling me that we are going to be in for one hell of a fight" Aki said in a dark tone of voice that normally means that she is not going to give Godwin an easy time when the battle comes. The stench of blood finally got to her and she started to feel ill so we decided to leave the room. I took one last look of the body on the floor that looked un-finished before closing the door. Hoping that I will never have to go back in there unless I really have to. I'm sure Aki and I will never want to remember this room ever again. I wonder what Yusei's past life was like?

Godwin's POV

I watched Yusei walk off to his cage before I continued down the corridor. My plan was working I just needed more information on what Yusei really can do. Sending him out there was one plan but letting him unleash all his power. I want the power of the Crimson Dragon to take away everyone who hurt Yusei in the first place. I know Yusei went through 5 years without company and I was going to change that. I drew the dragon whistle from my neck and looked at it. I did not think it would work on Yusei that quickly though. I though the Crimson Dragon would of protected him from it. I guess I was wrong.

"Sir the dragon is asleep" One of my workers told me as I entered the security room. I smiled at the sight of Yusei as he looked so cute all curled up in the cage. His mouth was moving but I'm guessing it was just a whisper. Yusei looked relaxed for a change normally he was tensed.

"Call him Yusei" I told him the worker looked at me before getting the idea that he should be doing work. I watched Yusei a little more before I wanted to plan out my next step of this plan. Yusei would be trained by me to use the complete power of the Crimson Dragon sleeping inside of him. I decided to give him hard training from now on to awaken that power. Duelling would not be enough but it might be a start. With Yusei holding a dragon that worked with the Crimson Dragon it would easily awaken Yusei when he's in trouble.

"Yusei you are going to be the greatest creature that has ever entered my life. Don't worry all the people who don't understand will be punished. They will be punished by you as you have suffered because of them." I said to the computer screen as I walked out toe corridor to set up the next stage of my plan. Tracking them down.

No POV

Yusei was standing in a cave where the Crimson Dragon was watching over him. The power was still sleeping inside of him and the Crimson Dragon was making sure that Yusei would be ready when the power was awakened.

"_Yusei you still have no idea on your powers do you?"_ The Crimson Dragon asked Yusei in the mystic voice it always used. Yusei looked up at the Crimson Dragon as it came down to his level.

"No...I don't have a clue" Yusei told the dragon. The dragon made a soft growl as Yusei started stroking her. The Crimson Dragon and Yusei were so close to each other but Yusei knew that he would never see the dragon in real life. The Crimson Dragon was going to see Yusei in the real world and not just the dream world like here.

"_Your abilities will awaken soon. The Dragon Whistle Godwin has can't control you forever." _The Crimson Dragon hissed into Yusei's ear. Yusei looked at the dragon as it curled around him as if it was asking for something.

"I'm worried about Aki, Jack and Crow" Yusei admitted to the dragon who nodded.

"_I know how you feel Yusei. I can sense it in you. Your powerful emotions are also your deadliest emotions as the dragon inside feeds on them." _The Crimson Dragon told Yusei before letting him drift off into a sleep in its protection. _"Good Luck Yusei. The evil wants you" _the Crimson Dragon said.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Why did you give the Crimson Dragon a voice?<p>

FC: I though you might like it.

Yusei: I kind of...like it.

Jack: You guys do this for ages?

Aki: Please review and enjoy the story.

Yusei: You guys are the best.

Jack: I think you all have had sugar

FC: Your reviews are what keep me going.

Yusei: If you are a Yu-Gi-Oh Fan then check out her other storys.

FC: Bye guys.

Jack: There will be more of me next time.


	8. Author's Note Notice

Author's Note

Hey readers/reviewers. I'm still not sure if I should delete this story and eventually make a better version of it or just keep writing the way it is. I have kind of lost interest since I have been writing more Yu-Gi-Oh stories then 5Ds. If you want me to delete this story then say so. I won't be mad but I'm just curios.

If you want me to keep The Dragon Within but write a better version of it then also let me know. It's basically up to you that's why this is coming up.

Sorry that I have lost interest but I'll do my best if you want me to write a better version on The Dragon Within or just try and keep this story going.

Depends on you

FireCacodemon


	9. Fire

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to be re-writing this story so I can make major improvements with it

Yusei: This story will continue...hopefully?

FireCacodemon: Yeah it will just take a long time since I have no ideas about the story anymore since I moved off 5Ds and onto Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yusei: I'm still at your camp right?

FireCacodemon: Yeah and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds dosen't belong to me and it goes to it's rightful owners.

Yusei: On with the chapter

* * *

><p>Fire<p>

Yusei's POV

The morning came sooner than expected and I heard footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes before I looked at Godwin who was walking closer to me. I looked away from him in my dragon form and stayed there trying to sleep again but I knew that Godwin was not going to let me. I really wanted to burn him alive but then again that could go wrong since I don't know what this cage can do. Sometimes I just wanted him to leave me alone. He's put me through enough torture and now I get the feeling he's going to do more than that.

My stomach growled at me causing Godwin to smile at me. I felt his smile burn against my scales and I just wanted to have some more time alone. I don't want him breathing on my scales. The Crimson Dragon warned me in my dream that evil will come after me and I'm sure Godwin is the prime example of evil. The way he made my fight against Jack, Crow and Aki. The way he put that image in front of me and made my rage take over. I fought against my friends...the first friends I had in years and I attacked them probably causing damage to their bones. I was glad Aki sent out rose to calm me down with her vines, I would have killed Aki by now if she did not summon her dragon. Why does it hurt when either Black Rose Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend was summoned?

"Yusei, my pet, wake up" Godwin called softly to me. I opened my eyes before I looked at him. I started glowing white indicating that I was going back into my human form so Godwin stood back away from the cage. I transformed back into my human form before I stretched.

"What do you want now?" I asked Godwin who smiled.

"I'm here to tell you something important" Godwin told me and unlocked the door to the cage. I walked out before he placed his hand over his chest and I knew he hit the dragon whistle that he had around his neck. I may be human now but I still have some dragon abilities with me still.

I followed Godwin as we both walked down the corridors of the building before I noticed that there was someone who I despised as soon as I saw them. I always knew who was dangerous and who was ok and this person was on the 'I don't trust' list. He smiled at me as if he knew something about me but I'm not sure how.

"Sayer I told you never to come here again" Godwin told him before he started laughing.

"You have such an amazing specimen following you. You also had a dragon flying towards your building and it caught my attention easily. Dragon's have their own powers" Sayer told Godwin who smiled.

"This dragon is off limits to you though Sayer" Godwin told Sayer before they both turned to me. I looked at them both before I took a step back away from them. My mind wanted to slip back to the Crimson Dragon that said I had some power locked in me and would awaken when needed. I just wanted to get rid of them both and go back to Aki, Jack and Crow since they were all friendly.

"Yusei, keep walking and you will find a room with the words 'Training' on. Go in there and I will talk to you then" Godwin told me and I nodded and continued. I felt Sayer and Godwin watch me before they go back to arguing. I never liked being the centre of attention but this time. I was glad to be out.

I entered the training room to find that there was some special armour there waiting for me. I looked at the black armour in front of me which you could see the lights from the ceiling on. I ran my finger along the casing of the armour before I looked around. I turned my back away from it before I heard something move behind me. I waited a couple of seconds before I turned around to see that the armour had moved a bit without me touching it. I watched the armour carefully before I did anything else.

A strange smell entered the room but I soon became familiar with it. I turned to look behind me to find that there was a guard there holding meat in front of him. My stomach growled again and I was not going to let that get in my way. I took a few steps forward to get the meat before I heard the dragon whistle which echoed around the room. I looked away from the guard with the meat and looked up at where Godwin and Sayer were standing. They watched my movements before I turned into my dragon form to keep Godwin entertained.

"You do have a beautiful creature in your hands Godwin. I'm impressed" Sayer told Godwin.

"He's staying here" Godwin said before he pointed to the guard who put on the armour. I noticed the guard was now teasing me with the meat that he held once he put his armour on. My huger took over and I started clawing at his hands to drop the meat on the floor. The guard held a sword to defend himself but after he realised that I was only after the meat he used the sword to keep me away from the meat the best he could. I never did like people who teased me so I started to bring out my fire.

"He's going to breath out fire" Sayer said. Congratulations for ruining my fun. I inhaled deeply before I felt the spark coming in my mouth. I exhaled everything I had which turned into fire and I aimed it right at the guard holding the meat. The meat was getting burnt but that did not bother me at all. Food was food and that was all that mattered for me. After burning the guard down to a crisp I started scratching down all the burnt meat on the outside and happily ate it. Since the guard I burnt belonged to Godwin I felt no pity or guilt at all. I was rather pleased with myself as well. I enjoyed the meat before I started to look at the dead guard on the floor. My insides smiled at the new food.

"Yusei, you can eat him if you want" Godwin told me and for once I was thanking him in my mind. I never did that before so why am I doing it now? Oh well back to business.

I advanced to the guard before I heard Sayer mumble something to Godwin. I never caught it but I could tell that it was something wrong and I really should not pay attention. I drew my claw at his through before I stopped myself. I listened to something that seemed to catch my attention and it slowly put me to sleep.

Godwin's POV

What happened? On minuet he's going to attack the guard the next minute he's asleep on the floor all curled up. Something stopped him and I'm going to find out what stopped him and find away against it. I'm not letting my perfect dragon get away from what I want. Not even Sayer can stop me once Yusei is completely under my control and will follow my ever command. Nothing is impossible and I'm going to find a way to turn Yusei completely against his friends.

Sayer's POV

Yusei as Godwin calls him is asleep all curled up on the floor. I bet Godwin's wondering what stopped him but I have a hunch I know what happened. Since Yusei's a dragon he must go by something and the way his eyes were in human form. Cobalt blue but in dragon form crimson. The Crimson Dragon could be real and I want to find out. Nothing is going to get in my way to solve this mystery. I just wonder what's so great about Yusei that Godwin wants him.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Next time I'll get FireCacodemon to go back to Jack, Aki and Crow since they did not have a part in this chapter.<p>

FireCacodemon: I lost everything for the story so I had to re-read the last chapter in hope of getting ideas

Yusei: It worked for this chapter.

FireCacodemon: Yeah. Please leave a review.

Yusei: Anything you can find that is an error please tell us so we can make the next chapter better.

FireCacodemon: Thanks


	10. The Dragon Lullaby

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait.

Yusei: FireCacodemon was busy writing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction.

FireCacodemon: I'll see if I can get back to writing more Yu-Gi-Oh 5D stories and finish this story off.

Yusei: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

FireCacodemon: I'll do my best to get back into the spirit of writing Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

Yusei: Please enjoy the story...well...chapter.

FireCacodemon: ^^

* * *

><p>The Dragon Lullaby<p>

Yusei's POV

I woke up in a field of flowers which was rather strange for me but hey anything can happen. I'm a dragon and that's not normal but then again with the crimson dragon anything is possible. I saw the Crimson dragon look at me.

"Crimson Dragon...I get the feeling that I've hurt you" I told the dragon who shook her head. She looked at me with the look of curiosity and a little concern.

"You have not hurt me in any way Yusei. Now you know what you can do and you must escape" The Crimson Dragon told me and I seemed a little confused.

"How have I not hurt you? I tried to kill the guard" I said rather upset and it could be heard dripping off my words. The Crimson Dragon looked at me before she used her tail and brought me closer to her.

"There's a reason why you fell asleep Yusei. You may house my power but we have a connection with the other signer dragons" The Crimson Dragon told me. Signer dragons?

"What are Signer Dragons?" I asked the Crimson Dragon.

"My personal dragons that helped me win a war. There are only 5 dragons and you have one of them." The Crimson Dragon told me which got me even more confused.

"You don't mean Stardust Dragon? Do you?" I asked and the Crimson Dragon nodded.

"Yes. Stardust Dragon is a signer dragon. You friends Jack, Crow and Akiza both have a dragon as well. That is a reason why you are hurt when they are summoned" The Crimson Dragon told me. I looked at the dragon before anything else could happen.

"Why does it hurt?" I asked the dragon but she did not look so happy when I asked that question.

"Yusei that is my fault. Please forgive me" The Crimson Dragon told me.

"I forgive you but why does it hurt?" I asked the Crimson Dragon.

"The Signer dragons want to bring me out from you. When they get summoned, even though we grow stronger together as one Yusei they try to separate us." She told me. Her tail slowly edged me towards her body but I wanted to hug the dragon. She's not meaning to cause me so much damage to me and I'm sure the signer dragons are not meaning it.

"So you think they will listen to me?" I asked the Crimson Dragon and she shook her head.

"The only way how they can stop hurting you is if I talk through you" The Crimson Dragon told me. It was either let the Crimson Dragon talk through me and stop them from causing pain but get possessed, or continue suffering every time they get summoned. Tough choice.

"Will they listen to you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"They are my dragons that helped me beat the dark Signers in the war years ago" She told me and I nodded.

"You can talk through me" I told her and she smiled.

"I will do the best I can Yusei Fudo" The Crimson Dragon told me.

"Will it hurt? Being possessed?" I asked with a little fear in my voice and my eyes.

"I promise you Yusei. If you fight me It will hurt but if you willingly let me possesses you it won't hurt a bit" The Crimson Dragon told me and I nodded.

"I believe you" I told her and she accepted that.

"Thank you Yusei" She told me before the Crimson Dragon gently picked me up in her claws and lay me in the field of flowers.

"How did you put me to sleep in the real world?" I asked the Crimson Dragon.

"There is an ancient lullaby that only dragons can hear and that put you to sleep. The lullaby was something I created when my dragons were new born. I know you're not a signer dragon but it works on you just as well" The Crimson Dragon told me and I nodded.

"What about the last signer?" I asked her and she smiled.

"You have to figure that one on your own Yusei" the Crimson Dragon told me and I nodded before I fell asleep.

Godwin's POV

Why is he asleep on the floor? Yusei...I'm going to talk to you in a minute when you wake up about what happened and you have no control what goes on around here. Sayer is not going to get his hands on you not even for a second and you will be my lovely pet for the rest of my life. Possibly with you I can bring all five signers and summon the crimson dragon. Everyone will bow down to me and that would be everything I need. Sayer is not going to have you and find more people with psychic powers. Not on my watch.

I smiled and left Yusei asleep in the training room with the terrified guard that Yusei nearly killed but Sayer followed me. He was starting to get on my nerves and I don't like it when people do. Sayer was following me down the corridor back into my office. When we reached there I looked at Sayer.

"Sayer if you are thinking about me letting you have Yusei that's a no" I told Sayer who shook his head.

"I'm not after your dragon" He told me which was a big no you are after my dragon. Dragons have special abilities and Yusei still needed to find out about his ability. There was something that I could help him with.

"Ok then Sayer. If you are not interested in my dragon then why are you here?" I asked and he seemed to go a little white in the face as I smiled. I hit the nail on the head. He is interested in Yusei but he's all mine.

"I need your help bringing Akiza back to me" He told me. I looked at him.

"Akiza is a friend of my dragon so I'm not going to help you Sayer" I told him and he sighed.

Sayer's POV

Godwin was not going to help me well...I could see that coming. I am interested in his dragon Yusei because we all know that dragons have magic and I like magic. Akiza ran away from me and I'm going to get her back with Yusei. Is Yusei houses the power of the Crimson Dragon then I'm really interested in him. I wonder why he stopped though. He could have killed the person and eaten them but he fell asleep. That was one weird thing that happened.

"Please Akiza is my daughter" I lied to Godwin.

"I know from a fact that Akiza is not your daughter so stop lying to me" Godwin told me and I sighed in defeat. I did wonder how Godwin can control Yusei and wondered when the dragon is going to break free from his control and be ripe for the taking. Godwin may nurture his dragon Yusei but when you're perfect I'll be taking you. For my own reasons of course.

"You want me out of your office don't you?" I asked Godwin and he nodded.

"Get out of my building and never return" Godwin said in a calm voice. I nodded and took my leave.

The Dragon Within – The Dragon Lullaby

Akiza's POV

I haven't seen Yusei in a little while but we were going up towards Godwin's tower as Jack was leading. Jack seemed to have an immediate hatred towards Godwin from catching Yusei and putting him into a rage and nearly killed us. I don't believe it was Yusei's fault but what can I say about it? Crow and Jack would listen but I don't really want to say anything because they were so focused on the job at hand. Crow and Jack were talking about their bikes but I wasn't interested. I was more worried about Yusei then anything else at the moment because there was a possibility that Yusei was getting injured but the way Yusei acted I just got a little concerned.

"Aki, are you ok?" Jack called to me and I smiled.

"Jack I'm ok" I called back to him.

"You've been a little quiet lately" Crow told me and I nodded.

"Yeah...I'm just worried about Yusei." I told them both. They both stopped and looked at me.

"You're not the only one then Aki. I think we're all worried about Yusei" Jack said. I looked at him. Concerned filled his eyes about his worried friend. Jack looked back at Godwin's building and I swear I could hear him growl a little bit while he was looking up at the building. I smiled since I knew that Jack was going to do everything he could to save Yusei from whatever is happening up in that building. Crown walked towards my side before I smiled at him. I was hoping that Yusei knew that he had good friends with him no matter what happened.

Jack's POV

I stood there looking up at Godwin's building before I started to storm off towards it. Akiza and Crow were following behind me and I smiled from the determination that they were going through to get Yusei back. We all looked towards the building before my right arm started to kill and I saw a red mark glowing on my arm. I looked back at Crow and Akiza and both of them cried out in pain as the red mark started to show on their arms. I stood there and looked at my arm.

"What is this?" I asked before I started to get light headed and felt like I was going to collapse on the ground. My vision black out and I fell to the ground. I wanted to call out for Akiza and Crow but nothing came out and I was a little discouraged at myself for not calling out for them.

I awoke in a field of flowers and grass. I looked around and found both Crow and Akiza lying on the ground. I got up and looked up and I saw a large crimson dragon looking down at me and my friends. Yusei was lying in the protective zone of the large crimson dragon.

"Guys wake up" I ran over to Akiza and Crow and started to shake them awake. Akiza and Crow woke up before the large crimson dragon looked at us.

The large crimson dragon took hold of Yusei before the dragon brought Yusei closer to itself. Yusei was completely asleep by the look of things before the dragon looked at Yusei and then at us. I wondered what the dragon was going to do with Yusei and then with us. Akiza was looking around at the flowers that were on the ground, swaying in the breeze from the wind. Crow and Akiza seemed to be a little too happy from the fact that there is a large crimson dragon that could happily eat us and Yusei.

"Put Yusei down!" I yelled at the dragon.

"Jack Atlas I mean no harm to Yusei or your friends" the dragon said to me in a calm and sweet voice.

"Then put him down" I growled at the dragon. I noticed that there was something glowing on Yusei's right arm before the large dragon extended its wings and I realised something. I looked down at my arm and the dragon's wings were on my right arm. I looked at the dragon and it seemed to smile at me.

"Yusei is asleep because of an ancient dragon lullaby. If I never sang it Yusei would have killed a guard. You 4 all are signers the only difference with Yusei is that he houses me as well." The large crimson dragon told us.

"Wait a minute if that's true then do you have a link with Yusei?" Crow asked the large dragon. I had to admit I never thought Crow would have the guts to talk to a dragon but I guess everyone shines.

"Yes" I could hear all 3 of us gasp at the large crimson Dragon.

* * *

><p>Yusei: I hoped you enjoy the chapter.<p>

FireCacodemon: We hope Yusei

Yusei: Yeah we hope you did enjoy the chapter.

FireCacodemon: If there is something wrong or something you don't understand then don't hesatate to ask me in a review or PM me.

Yusei: Reviews are always accepted.

Jack: Tune in for the next time for the next chapter...*whispers* Pst...FireCacodemon and Yusei...what is the next chapter?

FireCacodemon: You like the readers are going to have to wait Jack.

Jack: Yusei. Meet me at my mansion

Yusei: Ok.


	11. Bonds Between Dragons

FireCacodemon: Back again with another chapter

Yusei: Yes you are FireCacodemon and...

Jack: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

Yusei: Thanks Jack.

Jack: No problem

FireCacodemon: Please read the chapter and enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Bonds Between Dragons<p>

Crow's POV

I woke up by Jack slowly shaking me. I looked up to see Jack's violet eyes before I heard Akiza slowly wake up as well which was a sigh of relief. I was still a little fuzz and I couldn't quiet hear what was going on but I could see a large crimson dragon with Yusei. Jack and the dragon started to talk before I heard Jack.

"So you have a connection with Yusei?" Jack asked in his accent.

"Yes" The crimson dragon replied to Jack. I looked up at the dragon before Akiza started to speak.

"Are you going to hurt Yusei?" she asked the dragon.

"No" The dragon told us. The dragon took Yusei into her claws and Yusei remained asleep. If a large dragon like the crimson dragon in front of us picked me up I would panic but Yusei was asleep so he probably won't notice until he wakes up.

"What are you going to do?" I asked the dragon.

"Protect him the best I can. I can't do it alone though" The dragon told us.

"You said you and Yusei are connected. How are you connected to him and why did you turn him into a dragon?" Akiza asked the dragon. I thought it was a pretty good question but I'm worried about the answer. I noticed that Yusei stirred in his sleep while being held. Yusei slowly opened his eyes.

Yusei's POV

I opened my eyes and found that Aki, Crow and Jack were here having the same dream as me. I thought that it was pretty cool. I looked up to see the Crimson Dragon looking at me with her eyes. Something was holding me before I noticed I was being held by the Crimson Dragon. She was so warm and I felt safe in her grip which was amazing but it didn't last too long. I felt myself being lowered to the ground. The Crimson Dragon gently put me down on the ground and Jack came over to me.

"You ok Yusei?" Jack asked me and I nodded. Aki ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. As a reaction I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yusei, I was so worried" She told me.

"I missed you two Aki" I told Aki. I could feel the crimson dragon looking at me before she cried out into the sky. 4 dragons flew into the sky and 3 of them I know.

Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon landed near the crimson dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend landed next to Stardust Dragon. In the real world Jack had Red Dragon Archfiend, Aki held Black Rose Dragon and I held Stardust Dragon. A large fairy looking dragon came and landed next to Black Rose Dragon. The scales on the fairy looking dragon seemed to glisten in the sunlight. All the dragons went to stay close to the Crimson Dragon as if they don't trust us...well...why should they? We're not supposed to be in their realm.

"There is one missing" The Crimson Dragon said.

"You sent him to find a way to destroy the dragon whistle" The fairy looking dragon told the Crimson Dragon.

"Ah yes. I did. Signers the fairy looking dragon belong to another signer. Her name is Ancient Fairy Dragon." The Crimson Dragon informed all of us. Such a sweet name for such a sweet looking dragon.

"Hey we have 4 signers here...I thought there were 5 signers?" Red Dragon Archfiend said. I never knew that dragons could talk...but then there's me so I guess they can talk.

"I think we're confusing Yusei" Stardust Dragon said before Ancient Fairy Dragon smiled.

"You're not the only one confused Yusei. The rest of us are just as confused as you are" I heard Jack say.

"Forgive us signers but you must forgive me and my brothers. Stardust and Archfiend can get into fights." Black Rose Dragon told all of us.

"We don't fight!" Both Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend yelled at Black Rose Dragon.

"All of you behave!" The Crimson Dragon roared over them all. I slowly walked towards the dragons. Aki tried to stop me but I needed to ask them something. It was important. As I got close to the dragons I could tell they were not sure of me.

"I need to ask you something" I said and the dragons looked at me curiously. I looked at Stardust Dragon first. He folded his arms but kept a good eye on me.

"That would be?" Stardust Dragon asked me.

"I'm not sure about this but...when I turn into a dragon..." That caught the attention of all the dragons. They looked at me in disbelief. The Crimson Dragon nodded before I continued. "Do you mean to hurt me or is it just trust?" I asked. Aki and Crow shifted as I heard them step on a fresh patch of grass.

"What's so special about you?" Red Dragon Archfiend asked me.

"Yusei houses me. If you want me to hurt you then you better listen to Yusei and help him the best you can" The Crimson Dragon told the other dragons.

"We don't mean to hurt you and there is nothing we can do" Stardust Dragon told me.

Stardust's POV

I felt bad for Yusei. I wish there was something I could do to help him but there is nothing I can do. I'm sure Yusei can stand the pain because soon enough he won't be able to feel any more pain. He doesn't know it yet but we signer dragons have bonds between the signers who have our card but if Yusei really is a dragon then he has a lot more on his shoulders then the rest. If only he could stand the pain. The signers have strong souls and they don't even know it. Archfiend and me have our moments when we get along but most of them time we're fighting with each other.

"Hey Stardust. Daydreaming about Yusei?" Archfiend asked me in a whisper only to receive a claw in the face. I hated it when Archfiend gets like this. If he gets like this then the best thing to do is ignore him. As he's the immature one.

"I don't dream about Yusei" I told Archfiend. He sniggered at me and I knew that he was doing this on purpose and I looked at Yusei.

Yusei looked at me and I flew over to him. If he was my signer which I'm guessing he is. I can feel my card in his deck and he houses the Crimson Dragon then I will do everything I can to protect and help him.

"So Yusei is a dragon. Big deal. The Crimson Dragon has a bond with Yusei, Why do you dragons care?" I glared at Jack but Archfiend started laughing.

"Hey all dragons have a bond with each other and with their signer" Archfiend told Jack. The signers have the balance of the world on their shoulders. They don't even know yet.

Crimson Dragon's POV

I don't think they realise how much they have to do when the time is right they will have to fight. Yusei may be the strongest signer here but he will be the most targeted since he's a dragon. He belongs to me and I will always protect him. I heard Stardust and Archfiend get into a fight. I looked up in the sky before Black Winged Dragon started flying towards us and seemed to get a little distracted when he realised that Crow was here.

"I didn't know that we were getting 4 signers" Black Winged Dragon said as he landed near me.

"How are the twins?" I asked.

"They are fine. Leo hasn't awakened yet but soon he will be awakened. Life Stream Dragon will be rescued from its prison" Black Winged Dragon told me.

"We have to return you back to your bodies now signers. Yusei, you will wake up. Jack, Akiza and Crow I have made sure that no one has touched your bodies while you were here." I told the 4 of them. Yusei looked back at his friends. I knew that he didn't want to leave his friends again but I knew that they could help rescue him.

"How will we see you again? If we're signers then how do we talk to our signer dragon?" Crow asked. I knew he was going to ask the question.

"When you need to talk to us signers, hold your card and concentrate. You should be able to connect to us. Your pal Yusei can also connect to us as well." Black Winged Dragon told Crow. He seemed to understand.

"Yusei...I know one thing is certain" Jack said catching Yusei's attention as he turned to look at Jack.

"What's that Jack?" Yusei asked.

"No matter what happens Yusei. We will always be there with you. Even now when you're stuck with Godwin. We will be with you." Aki told Yusei and he smiled.

"Yusei. We are going to get you back. Don't give up hope" Jack told Yusei. Yusei ran over towards Jack, Crow and Akiza and hugged them all.

"How can I give up hope?" Yusei asked as he hugged Akiza. I saw a connection. I looked at Stardust Dragon who was now standing next to Black Rose Dragon.

"Time for you to return" I said and Jack, Crow and Akiza started to glow. Jack smiled at Yusei before the three of them disappeared. Yusei watched as they faded before he turned back at me.

"Will everything be ok?" Yusei asked me and I nodded.

"Bonds between Dragon last until their signer dies which for you Yusei will last a long time." I told Yusei. He seemed happy at what I told him and yawned.

Ancient Fairy Dragon's POV

The Crimson Dragon has so much faith in this boy. If that is so then Luna is going to revile herself to Yusei eventually and I will help. I flexed out my wings before Stardust and Archfiend quickly got into a short fight about something but stopped again and watched me. I looked at the Crimson Dragon.

"I'm going to go back to Luna now" I told the Crimson Dragon. She nodded at me and I flew off.

I landed next to Luna.

"Do you know the dragon that attacked New Domino City?" Luna asked me and I nodded.

"I do"

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Jack can you let Yusei go?<p>

*Jack is holding Yusei so he can't escape*

Jack: No

Akiza: Give him here *pulls Yusei free from Jack*

FireCacodemon: Anyone hurts Yusei they better talk to me first.

Yusei: why am I the prize?

FireCacodemon: Originally I was a faithshipping fan wich is you and Akiza but I've turned into a Kingcrabshipping which is you and Jack, Yusei.

Yusei: Why?

Akiza: Please leave a review for the story. FireCacodemon will be encouraged to write more of this story if you review.

FireCacodemon: Once I finish off all my other stories.

Jack: Bye readers.


	12. Mark of the Crimson Dragon

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another Chapter of The Drgon Within

Yusei: Yes you are FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds but I do own...nothing I guess

Yusei: What about the story line?

FireCacodemon: Sure that's my idea but...

Yusei: Then you own the story line.

FireCacodemon: I guess...

Yusei: On with the chapter

* * *

><p>Mark of the Crimson Dragon<p>

Luna's POV

Ancient Fairy Dragon came back after she left me with information for me. If she knew the dragon that attacked New Domino City then she must have gone off to defend me from this dragon. I looked up at my dragon before she watched as the brown fur ball with little brown paws a little tail with a bow on and emerald green eyes looked up at me. I smiled as I stroked Kuribon and Ancient Fairy Dragon felt the wind in her wings. There was something that was keeping her interested but then I wanted to find more on the dragon who attacked New Domino City.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon...you said you knew the dragon who attacked our city...why did it attack our city?" I asked Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"The dragon's name is Yusei. Yusei houses the power of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei didn't mean any harm but since he was a normal person before he had no control over what he did and caused some destruction. After that happened and he had control over himself he managed to find a home and lock himself up in it. He's captured at the moment by a person called Godwin who's planning on using Yusei to destroy everyone" I heard from Ancient Fairy Dragon. My mouth dropped to the floor. I didn't realise that anyone would go and capture this Yusei person...dragon and then try to use him.

"How is Godwin controlling Yusei?" I asked.

"Yusei is being controlled by a dragon whistle. Any dragon who hears it is immediately under their control. Since Yusei also houses the Crimson Dragon I feel sorry for the poor boy" Ancient Fairy Dragon told me and I immediately wanted to help Yusei. I may not know him but if Godwin wants to control him then I'll stand my guard and do my best to stop him. I don't care if he is a big person in the world and I'm just a little person. Torturing someone is bad for enough and he should be stopped.

"Can I help Yusei?" I asked Ancient Fairy Dragon and she nodded.

"I wanted you to meet Yusei but he's back in the real world since the information that the Crimson Dragon wanted to say has been done and the Crimson Dragon will issue marks on people. There are going to be 6 marks. The head, wings, both claws, tail and the heart of the Crimson Dragon" Ancient Fairy Dragon told me and I nodded.

"Ok" I said before I felt someone shaking me awake. I noticed that it was my brother Leo.

"You have to return to the real world now Luna" Ancient Fairy Dragon told me.

"How did Yusei get into this world?" I asked before Ancient Fairy Dragon looked at me and smiled.

"The power of the Crimson Dragon" She told me before I was shaken awake by my brother.

"Luna! You're awake!" Leo yelled at me. I looked at him still seeing that he was in his blue t-shirt with a light blue jacket over it. A pair of grey trousers looked as if they were just put in. I noticed that he was dressed for the day and I was the one that was stuck in bed since I just woke up.

"Leo...what time is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes before he smiled at me.

"It's about 9 o'clock in the morning. You normally get up before me" Leo told me and that was true. I normally did get up before my brother but since I went to the spirit world last night I remain asleep.

"Leo...you know you have always wanted to see the dragon that attacked our city?" I asked Leo who looked at me confused.

"Yeah?" Leo asked me obviously confused about the question I asked him.

"I was told by the Ancient Fairy Dragon that the dragon that attacked New Domino City needs help. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to help the dragon?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah! We're going to save the dragon!" Leo cried extremely happy which I could not blame him for since he did enjoy dragons and he did believe in the spirit world with me. He just couldn't get there.

"Let's go then" I said as I climbed out of bed and started to get myself ready for the day.

Yusei's POV

I awoke in my cage so I was moved while asleep...great. I looked around the room and I turned into my human form and noticed that there was something on the floor outside my cage. I turned to look at the object to find that it was a mouse sitting on the floor looking curios at me. I didn't mind mice when they weren't annoying me but they did when I was doing something and they get in the way. I watched the mouse as it shot off in a random direction which was possibly the same way where its home was. My home was a cage at the moment but I started to hear footsteps. There was someone coming. I didn't want to change into my dragon form since I wasn't in the mood at the moment but I noticed Sayer walking towards me. I thought it was strange that he would be coming here but then again...I think he has an interest in me.

"So...you're the little dragon that Godwin has captured?" Sayer said more to himself then me but I moved away from Sayer and more into the middle of my cage. I really wanted Jack, Aki, Crow or the new signer to appear in front of me. I didn't mind Godwin because of the dragon whistle but this guy...he's different and I could feel it.

"What's it to you?" I asked Sayer before he started laughing.

"Well Yusei, I hear that dragons have magic. You are a dragon there for have some magic in you. Am I right?" Sayer told me before I wanted to turn into my dragon form and burn this guy into a crisp. That is what Godwin would of wanted...isn't it? He doesn't care about anything else unless he gets what he wants.

"Sayer leave me dragon alone!" I heard Godwin yell as he noticed Sayer near my cage. Sayer did move away from my cage thank fully but then looked at Godwin.

"I was just amazed at your specimen that's all" Sayer said before I turned into my dragon form and started to attack the bars of the cage. I really wanted to get out of here and find a way to destroy the dragon whistle and get out of here back to where I'm supposed to be. Back at the home I claimed since it was empty...hopefully it's still standing but its collecting dust at the moment and there's nothing I can do since I'm stuck in here. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to be a dragon; I didn't mean to house the power of the crimson dragon. I just want to be normal. I started charging fire in my mouth and Godwin noticed before I sent it right at him. Godwin avoided my fire before Sayer looked at me in my dragon form and smiled.

"You will always be a beauty" Sayer told me before I turned to look at him and I sent a fire ball right at him. Sayer smiled before he deflected it right back at Godwin. There was something different about Sayer but my thoughts were cut short from the fact that Godwin had blown the dragon whistle.

"I command you to stop attacking" Godwin told me and I stopped charging fire in my mouth and glared at him. I just wanted to get out of here...is that too much to ask?

Aki's POV

We all woke up where we were which was a relief before Jack turned to both of us.

"That was the weirdest dream I have ever had" Jack said and we both shook our heads.

"I saw Yusei" I told Jack and he nodded.

"We all saw Yusei. The Crimson Dragon is..." Crow was cut off as it looked like Crow was in pain. I heard Jack groan in pain before I felt fire run through my arms. Something started glowing on my arm and when I looked down at the mark a claw was glowing crimson. I covered the mark with my hand but I looked suspicious that there was something on my arm. Jack and Crow were also getting marks on their arms to. Jack looked at the mark which was in the shape of wings and Crow's mark looked like a tail which was what surprised me the most since the marks could mean something.

"You don't think these are the marks of the signers?" I heard Jack ask which seemed to be the possible option since the dragons did say we were all signers but there was one missing. The Crimson Dragon also said that Yusei was a signer so we have to get him back even more than we did before. The Crimson Dragon told us that Yusei holds the power of the Crimson Dragon so that could be a reason why Yusei was wanted by Godwin at the beginning.

"We should better get going to Godwin's place so that we can rescue Yusei before we all go looking for the last signer" I told the group and both of the boys nodded.

"What about school?" Crow asked before Jack hit him at the back of his head. There was something different as I looked towards Godwin's tower. The windows looked as though they were getting melted by Yusei's fire. I smiled but I knew Yusei couldn't get out of there so easily and he needed help.

"When are we going to set off?" I asked and Jack looked at me.

"We're going now" Jack said before he started travelling towards Godwin's building. There was something that Jack wasn't telling me but I get the feeling it was about the dreams that we all had and the marks that we have all just received. I looked down at the mark on my arm which seemed to have stopped glowing but the mark was still there. It looked as though it was burn onto our skin. I knew it wasn't going to come of now but we need to get Yusei now.

"We're nearly there. We're nearly at Godwin's tower. Hurry up Leo" I heard a voice say. Jack stopped to find that two twins were also on their way to Godwin's tower. Two twins came into view. One girl and one boy. They noticed me and Jack along with Crow before the boy started to walk towards us.

"Are you here to see the dragon?" The young boy asked us and we nodded.

"Yeah...we're here to save our friend." I told the twins and they both nodded.

"You're friends with the dragon?" I heard the young girl ask me and I nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sure he didn't mean much harm" I told the twins.

"Can we come with you?" They both asked and Jack smiled.

"Sorry kids but you're way too young to save a dragon" Jack said before it was my turn to hit Jack.

"If it means anything...does this help you?" The young girl asked as she reviled her arm which had a claw on. Just like me.

"You're a signer?" Crow asked before the girl nodded.

"My name is Luna...you've met my brother Leo" Luna told us.

"Well Luna...you are more than welcome to help us save Yusei" Jack said and both the twins smiled.

"Thank you so much" Luna said with a slight bow which I thought was rather nice. Crow started laughing since we now know all the signers that the dragons talked about. We all looked up at Godwin's tower.

"We're coming to get you Yusei" I said and everyone smiled and looked up the tower.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Yusei the chapter is finished<p>

Yusei: Thanks for reading The Dragon Within

FireCacodemon: I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it.

Yusei: Until next time Readers

FireCacodemon: Please review!


	13. Crimson Marks

FireCacodemon: Hello and you're back reading The Dragon Within

Yusei: You ok?

FireCacodemon: Why wouldn't I be?

Yusei: You seem really jumpy...

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Yusei: Please read the chapter while I go and talk to FireCacodemon

* * *

><p>Crimson Marks<p>

Yusei's POV

I was looking at Godwin who commanded me to stop attacking but because of that cursed dragon whistle he wore I was forced to listen and obey him. Sayer was looking at me with a smile on his face. That was never going to be a good sign and I knew it wasn't a good sign but...what can I do? I looked at the bars before Godwin started to come towards my cage and started to unlock the door. I walked out before I stretched out my wings since they were starting to get stiff since they hadn't moved as much as I wish they did. I looked at Godwin and a smile started to form on his face. Again...I'll never get use to that. I'm not a weapon for anyone to use. Sayer looked at Godwin before Godwin pulled out the dragon whistle and started to get ready to blow the whistle and command me to do something. The only thing I could feel in my body was rage and there was something I've become use to. The fury of the dragon isn't something to be taken lightly. I'm sure they all knew that so why are they teasing me. My ears picked up on something on the ground floor. Dragons have good hearing and this was the proof that I needed. I hear footsteps coming towards the elevator.

"Yusei...I want you to kill Sayer" Godwin commanded me and I had no choice but to follow the command. I turned to Sayer and started to attack. There was something wrong and that was when something clicked in my mind. I brought my claws out to meet Sayer's skin but nothing happened. I looked at Sayer who was smiling at me...smiling at me! What the heck am I suppose to do? I can't attack him.

"Yusei...I'm psychic. I can stop you dead in your tacks." Sayer told me before I realised that if I did try to beat Sayer I would not stand a chance. Sayer said that dragons have magic but yet I don't have any myself. I don't really want to borrow the Crimson Dragon's power but I don't know what to do. I'm so confused...wait...those footprints...Jack?

Jack's POV

Damn this elevator was slow. Me, Aki, Leo, Luna and Crow were all waiting in this elevator for it to hurry up and get to the top floor. Leo was getting really excited from the fact that he was going to see Yusei possibly in his dragon form when we got there. He was going to see us beat the living daylights out of Godwin and get the dragon whistle. Then we will control Yusei and he will be in good hands. We're not going to use Yusei like a weapon but see if we can help him get a life that isn't so messed up. Did I mention how damn slow this elevator is!

"Leo...please calm down" Luna said to her brother not that I could blame her. Leo really was starting to annoy me from the fact he was so hyper and there was nothing I could do. Aki was smiling while she was standing next to Luna. Crow and Leo were laughing with each other and my thoughts were there on Yusei and what he was going through at the moment. I really wanted him back with us so that we can help him get back to a normal life. I just hope the dragons will let him since he does house the crimson dragon. There were still so many questions that I wanted to ask the Crimson Dragon but I don't think it's my place to ask her. She's only interested in looking after Yusei for the moment and getting him free from the Dragon whistle before I'll ask her. I could understand her worry though since Yusei holds her power. We all don't want her powers falling into the wrong hands and seeing Yusei getting hurt to unleash that power.

"Aki...do you think Yusei will be ok?" Luna asked Aki and she nodded. I smiled since we did not want the twins getting worried about something that we had no control over. The twins were still young so they really could do with keeping calm and doing what they can to help us get Yusei. I looked at the floor number. Who the hell has 100 floors anyway? It said floor 79 when I checked so we were nearly there...well...hopefully. Luna sighed at her brother. Since meeting the twins there was something that I realised...they both could be the perfect distraction for Godwin. These twins along with Crow can stop Godwin, get the whistle and bring it to me so that then me and Aki can get Yusei.

"Do you think it's a good idea if you, Luna and Crow go and get the whistle off Godwin?" I asked Leo. Leo looked up at him with a smile on his face and celebrated by jumping up and down which was always a good thing to do. I smiled since he really did like my idea but then Aki hit me.

"The twins aren't doing a charge of the light brigade" Aki told me and Luna nodded.

"Then just Leo and Crow do it?" I told Aki and she seemed to like that idea. The doors of the elevator started to open up and we knew that we had finally reached out stop.

"So this is when we meet Godwin" Crow said a little nervous.

"Leo!" Luna cried as Leo went rushing out the elevator to catch a glimpse of Yusei in his dragon form. I really did want to see Yusei again but I wasn't that bad since we saw Yusei in our dream...vision...whatever you want to call it. Crow went after Leo in hope of getting him before Godwin noticed him. I would like to see the look on Yusei's face when we came and rescued him.

Yusei's POV

Whatever was coming it was getting very close. I looked towards the door before a young kid entered the room with Crow! If I wasn't a dragon but a puppy instead my tail would be wagging. Godwin looked towards the kid before the kid jumped up at him. That was something that was never going to leave my mind so easily and remain there for a good couple of days...even months. I smiles before I noticed that Jack and Aki along with a little girl came into the room as well.

"Leo!" the young girl shouted. Either Leo was her brother or...they are friends. By the look of this Leo kid...he's a brother to the girl. They look like twins...I'm calling them twins.

"Luna...I have it" Leo cried before Godwin punched Leo in the face. Leo cried out in pain and I started to charge up fire in my mouth just like before. Sayer was laughing his head off which really would be funny if that really happened. If only it wasn't a figure of speech. Godwin grabbed the whistle off Leo and blew on it. I cringed before Godwin smiled.

"Yusei! Destroy them all!" Godwin cried out to me before I regretfully nodded and tried to escape the cage I was in.

"So this is what the dragon whistle can really do. Bring it on Yusei!" Jack said before Godwin unlocked my cage. I don't want to do this! I don't want to lose my friends! The dragon whistle had hold on me and it wasn't going to let me go so easily. I looked at Jack and tried to attack him before a crimson mark started to glow on his arm. I looked at the mark before I stopped attacking Jack. Everyone else looked down at their arms to see that they also had marks glowing crimson. The only problem was...Godwin didn't have one which caused me to smile.

I turned back into my human form before I noticed that I had a mark glowing on my arm as well. I put my hand in my pocket and drew a card.

"I summon Stardust Dragon!" I cried out as Stardust came out of his card and looked at Godwin with a smile on his face. Godwin took one step back before he turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" Godwin asked me.

"Getting my freedom" I replied.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I need to keep calm...<p>

Yusei: Yeah it would be a good idea.

Jack: Why do you two keep comming back here?

Yusei: Because FireCacodemon keeps asking me to help do the story.

Jack: What about me?

FireCacodemon: I don't really want something to happen between the two of you.

Jack: Well...I'll leave you guys alone.

FireCacodemon: It's ok Jack we're both going to get ourself some breakfast

Yusei: Yup

FireCacodemon: Please review the story


	14. Freedom

FireCacodemon: I think this story is comming to an end?

Yusei: Yeah...sorry readers

FireCacodemon: I think there's only one more chapter after this.

Yusei: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

FireCacodemon: Enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Freedom<p>

Yusei's POV

Stardust Dragon was there in front of me and the look of horror that was on Godwin's face was priceless. Godwin no longer had control over me and we were going to destroy the whistle forever. I'm glad that the whole group was here to save me. I didn't realise that everyone had the mark of the Crimson Dragon on them. Thanks to the Crimson Dragon I'm free from the whistle but I'm not sure if I'm free from it completely.

"You're in trouble now Godwin. You've messed with powers you can't control" Jack said and he was right. He's got the dragon in me wanting to kill him and I've summoned Stardust dragon after him along with the rest of the group. They are all out there to get him.

"Stardust Dragon...make sure he never captures a dragon again!" I cried out and Stardust dragon nodded and went to attack Godwin. The claws of Stardust dragon went to slash against Godwin before he fell to the floor in fear. Stardust dragon stopped before he slashed against Godwin. I looked away from Godwin before I noticed that Stardust Dragon stopped.

"Yusei?" Stardust asked me.

"Don't kill him...Just scare him enough not to capture another dragon and use it at his own free will" I told Stardust Dragon and he smiled at me. Stardust dragon landed in front of Godwin and roared right at him. I think the message got through to him. The mark of the Crimson Dragon was there as well making sure that I didn't attack him myself. No matter what happens I am going to listen to the Crimson Dragon along with my friends. The Crimson Dragon appeared next to me and I smiled. I swear she smiled at me too since I wasn't going to kill Godwin no matter what happened to me and no matter how many times I've wanted to kill him. I'm not going to fall to his level.

"I'm sorry!" Godwin cried out in fear and I looked at him.

"Stardust Dragon...he's had enough" I told the dragon. Stardust looked at me and nodded.

"Stardust...destroy the whistle" the Crimson Dragon told Stardust. Stardust moved his claw to reach the whistle. Godwin was too terrified to make a move since Stardust was still on top of him. Stardust pulled out the dragon whistle and ripped it from Godwin's neck. The Crimson Dragon looked at the whistle before Stardust held the whistle out. Aki walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. The Crimson Dragon screeched and sent a strong amount of fire right at the whistle. Stardust dragon dropped the whistle and flew away before the fire struck the whistle. The whistle slowly started to melt and I smiled.

"You're free now Yusei." The Crimson Dragon told me. I'm gratefully that I'm free but there was something still bothering me.

"I'm worried about the people who I've attacked...I attacked New Domino City out of rage...and people don't take dragons well...do they?" I asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Hey, you can live with us" Leo jumped up and down in front of me.

"I would rather go back to my run down house..." I said honestly. Aki looked at me before she smiled.

"Maybe you could do with someone living there" Aki told me but I shook my head.

"If the building is still there...it's probably been knocked down" I said to the group and The Crimson Dragon looked at me.

"Don't worry Yusei...we'll sort out the city below. You find someone to stay with" The Crimson Dragon told me before she flew off into the sky after flying through an open window. I watched the Crimson Dragon fly off before Stardust dragon returned to my deck. That battle wasn't much but...I'm free now...that's all that matters to me.

"Come on Yusei, let's get out of here" Jack said and I nodded in agreement. I looked at the group before I pointed towards the twins.

"I'm Luna, you've met my brother Leo" Luna told me first. I looked at the twins before I smiled. I know who was the other two signers were.

"It must be so cool being a dragon!" Leo cried out and jumped up and down on the floor in front of me. I sighed since being a dragon wasn't that cool...more painful when you're forced to change into something you don't want to. It hurts turning into a dragon but I'm getting use to it...it doesn't hurt much anymore but sometimes it's unexpected. Jack looked at me before he started to leave the room.

"Let's get out of here. This place is freaking me out" Jack said. Everyone nodded and we all started to head out. It felt good being free from the whistle but I'm sure that not everyone feels happy that I didn't let Stardust Dragon kill Godwin. If I killed him then I'll be as bad as him and I wasn't going to let that happen since I was better than him and the Crimson Dragon wouldn't have been happy with me either. It's not right to take away someone's life from what they have done to you before.

Aki's POV

Yusei let Godwin live and I was happy with that result. I could tell from Jack and Crow that they didn't want Godwin to live after what he's done to everyone. I noticed that Leo was really excited to see Yusei after the battle. The hug that I gave him was fantastic. Yusei was so warm but that is probably because he's a dragon but...where is he going to go? If that house gets put down then...what's going to happen to him? Where is he going to live? I watched Yusei as he walked with Jack to the exit. The twins were walking next to me and I looked down at them.

"What's Yusei going to do?" Luna asked me.

"I'm not sure...if his house is destroyed then what is he going to do?" I asked myself after answering the Luna's question.

"Why doesn't he come and live with us?" Leo asked me. I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Their parents might come home and see a stranger in the house with the twins. I looked at Jack before Yusei turned around.

"Aki, can't I stay with you?" He asked nervously. I stopped walking and everyone turned to face us.

"What about your old house?" I asked confused.

"Jack said that I need to leave that house since I have friends and live with one of them...you're living near the school right?" Yusei asked me. Was he blushing while asking me?

"Yeah I live near the school." I told Yusei.

"Do you think the school will accept me?" Yusei asked me.

"I'm sure the school would...what are you good at?" I asked Yusei.

"I good with DIY stuff..." Yusei shifted uncomfortably on the spot. I noticed he was blushing even more and I thought it was about time that I gave him something to think about. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack didn't look happy but then again...he's never happy and I've hardly done anything to upset him. Yusei on the other hand...he blushed like hell. Yusei placed his hand on his cheek and gave a little smile. I don't think he's aware that he does look cute.

"No smart ideas Yusei" Jack warned Yusei before he nodded.

"Jack relax...Yusei isn't going to do anything to her unless she wants him to" Crow said and Yusei gave a little laugh.

"We better get going" I told the group and they all nodded. We call continued walking towards Yusei's old house before he said his goodbyes and he went off towards his house.

Yusei's POV

The house was the same as I left it. The house wasn't even touched. Aki...I never said it before but after you kissed me...wow...I love her. The first person who didn't try to kill me when we first met and a beautiful rose as well...I think Jack likes her though. I can tell from the way he told me to have no smart ideas. I'm good with my hands though. I took Stardust from my pocket and smiled. Thanks to Stardust dragon I'm free from Godwin and that stupid whistle. I'm grateful for that but it's going to be hard getting my life back to the way it was before the Crimson Dragon entered my life an turned me into a dragon.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud. I'm sure the rest of the group have their own things to do and I don't really have anything to do here at the moment...hehe...Jack likes Aki...but...I like her too. Maybe she'll come and visit me since I get lonely very quickly now. I'm use to having someone around but now...I'm alone. I need to find something to do if I want to go to school with Aki and the others. Being part dragon won't really help during school times though.

"I need to go to school" I said before I noticed that the house looked a little...dark. I'll clean up the house or leave and go to the twins. They'll take me in...But then again...they don't know me well enough...I'll stay here for a little while longer. Yeah...a little while longer. Yeah...

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Leave a review if wanted.<p>

Yusei: We're not sure if we should write a sequel to this or just leave it as it is

FireCacodemon: If you want a sequel then say something in the review...I know I said there's once more chapter and I'm sure that will be the epilogue but after that...this story has grown up too fast.

Yusei: Farewell readers


	15. Epilogue

FireCacodemon: This is the last chapter.

Yusei: Don't worry FireCacodemon...you no longer have to worry about people wanting a update anymore

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Yusei: We hope you enjoy the last chapter...

FireCacodemon: I'll have an Author's Note for the next update about information...that's it really

Yusei: Anyway...we'll let you read the Epilogue.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Yusei's POV

It took me about a week with none stop working but I managed to clean this whole entire house. The feeling of being watched was always with me for a strange reason. I always looked out the window and I notice something move in the grass. My mind keeps going back to Sayer...me wasn't there in the battle...well...the excuse of a battle but that's not the point. He's still out there. He's interested in me because I might have dragon magic. If he's interested because I might have magic then won't he be after Aki as well from the fact that she has psychic abilities...magic in my books. I'm a little worried about the other signers now. I mean I still have the Crimson Dragon with me and I'm grateful that she's been with me. Despite what's happened from the past I guess if she wasn't with me now...I wouldn't feel the same. The Crimson Dragon was there keeping me company and keeping me sane. I never realised that even before I met Jack and Aki, she was there in my soul. I couldn't access her though but I always wondered why I didn't go insane before.

A knock on the door stole me from my thoughts. I wasn't really expecting anyone today. I'm kind of hoping that Aki is here. I walked over to the door before I remembered the attic. I remembered the scratch marks and all the dry blood on the wooden floor in the attic. The attic was going to need work but at the moment. The door needed to be opened since I had a visitor and I don't think they are going to be patient. I ran towards the door and opened it up to revile Aki standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Aki. Her eyes were different from the last time I saw her. They seemed to glisten in the light. Her hair stood out more as well and it felt like butterflies were in my stomach. I don't eat butterflies...I haven't eaten fresh meat for a good couple of days. I've been trying to get use to other foods but since I've mainly been eating meat so I'm not use to other foods but I'm learning.

"I managed to persuade the school to take you in. You're coming to school with me, Jack and Crow" Aki told me the news. That really helped with my mood. I was going to school. Aki giggled. I bet she saw the excitement in my eyes flash up.

"I'm going to school? What about me being a dragon?" I asked Aki with curiosity. Aki smiled at me.

"Don't worry about that. I've told the school that you're a dragon and they said that they were going to work with you for a few days to get use to you." Aki told me. I looked at her confused before she smiled.

"Everyone still scared?" I asked Aki and she nodded. That depressed me a little but then again...after what Godwin told me to do I'm not blaming them. I looked behind me before I felt her hand on my face.

"Don't you worry Yusei. We'll sort this out" Aki told me reassuringly. Her hand was so soft I just wanted to hold on for it longer. I moved my hand towards her hand and I placed my hand on her hand. They were so warm and soft. I could stroke Aki's hand for ages. I felt like a rose petal.

"Aki...I think I like you" I spoke to Aki softly. I was hoping that I wasn't going to scare her. We've been through a lot and I've noticed that since she was the first girl it was probably love at first sight. I was hoping that it will be much more.

"Are you saying you love me?" Aki asked me with a little hint of surprise in her voice. I smiled before my face started to heat up. I knew I was blushing.

"Maybe" I said with a little smile on my face. Aki seemed to be blushing as well.

"What stopped you before?" Aki asked me.

"I thought you and Jack were together...so I didn't say anything" I told Aki. She looked at me with a surprised face on.

"You thought me and Jack were together?" She asked me surprised. I nodded but I was now feeling a little embarrassed as well.

"Yeah...the way that Jack's protective over you...made me thing you were going out" I told Aki. She smiled before she started laughing.

"Jack's like a brother to me. That's why he's protective over me. I would rather go out with someone who's good with DIY. Like you" Aki told me. I'm not sure but there was something in her voice which made me want to kiss her. The temptation was there...I'm weak to temptation so I kissed her.

Her lips were so soft, nothing I've experienced before. There was something there and I felt a spark. The spark felt amazing...better than eating meat. I would love to have this happen more often but since we weren't going out at the moment I'm guessing it's a no-no for the time being. My hand started to move up her face and my hand went in with her hair. The way it flowed down her body seemed to capture me; Aki's hair was so looked after. I could feel the Crimson Dragon watching me while I had my moment. I hope she's proud of me. I may be a dragon but I'm one hell of a friend.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I don't really do well with romance scenes but I gave it a good shot right?<p>

Yusei: I think it's fine

FireCacodemon: Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the story and this is the end of The Dragon Within.

Yusei: write a review telling us your views on the story or just anything about the story that you enjoyed.

FireCacodemon: Let's go and tell the others I no longer require their assistance

Yusei: Ok.

FireCacodemon: Farewell readers

Yusei: Thank you for taking your time out to read this story


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

The last chapter was the end of the story but I wanted to thank those who favourite, story alerted, author alerted me and those who gave reviews on the story. If there was some points in the story that could have gone better then let me know in a PM and if I decide to re-write The Dragon Within I'll have something's to add into the story.

A lot of you have been asking me if there will be a sequel and I'm planning on writing one but it's going to take a while since I'm going to finish all my other fan-fictions before I start making a new fan-fiction. I think I have about 6/7 current Fan-fictions that I haven't finished and I'll be working on them for the time being.

These are the people who reviewed when I was writing this. If I've missed off a name then I'm sorry.

Chapter 1:

Starlight Warrior 1092

MewBladeXxX

Eternal Leone

Forever Wildfire2.0

Xerxes Glace Hydro

Quaazarkmax

Midnight MoonXX

Chapter 2:

Starlight Warrior 1092

Forever Wildfire2.0

Eternal Leone

Troo H3r0

Seeker Heart

Red Infinity Dragon

Jazminas1999

Quaazarkmax

Chapter 3:

Eternal Leone

Seeker Heart

Quaazarkmax

Chapter 4:

Eternal Leone

Forever Wildfire2.0

Seeker Heart

Quaazarkmax

Chapter 5:

Eternal Leone

Seeker Heart

Quaazarkmax

Chapter 6:

Eternal Leone

Seeker Heart

Chapter 7:

Ginryuumaru

Seeker Heart

Eternal Leone

Chapter 8:

Ginryuumaru

FallingStar93

Chapter 9:

Kanrei

Woldeclipse25

Seeker Heart

Chapter 10:

Kanrei

Woldeclipse25

Seeker Heart

Chapter 11:

Kanrei

Seeker Heart

Chapter 12:

Kanrei

Seeker Heart

Chapter 13:

Stormingnight

Seeker Heart

AqousRiverRere

Hestic

Kanrei

Chapter 14:

Yukiandkyo

Kanrei

Fire

AqousRiverRere

Chapter 15:

Seeker Heart

ForeverWildfire2.0

Wolfeclipse25

Kanrei

Thanks to everyone who has read the story because I spent some time writing the story and I enjoyed writing the story and I hope you are all looking forward to the sequel.

FireCacodemon


End file.
